The Big Four and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Third year has arived, and along with it comes Hiccup's Father as the new DADA professor, An escaped convict on the loss that has a conection to Stoick and Gobber, and dementors guarding the Hogwarts grounds. What could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

My dad had brought me to the Ministry of Magic saying he had to meet with the newly appointed Minister of Magic Duke Weselton about some security measures. Then he would take me to get my school supplies.

My father seemed more angry than he usually was this past month and had been working himself to the bone as well and mostly never at the house; and if he was he was always pacing in the living room mumbling about how could this have happened, or that it was impossible.

Gobber also acted strange as if someone was going to attack him if he let down his guard. He tried to lighten the mood when he was around dad but it didn't work. Gobber stayed with me while my dad ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. I asked Gobber about what was wrong, but he just changed the subject which was impressive since Gobber is always honest with me about things and can't really keep a secret.

They both also kept the Daily Prophet out of sight which is fine because it mostly is filled with lies to excite their readers. But they have never burned it or shredded it no matter how much slander was written in it.

Then the most weirdest part happened. At dinner my dad said that he would be teaching DADA This school year. I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice when I heard that. This will be the longest year of my life, For the first time ever I wasn't looking forward to September 1st.

We reached the Ministers office where the secretary opened the doors. "Minister, Mr. Haddock is here to see you"

"Of course, bring him in" Duke said. We walked inside and gestured for us to sit down.

My father sat across from the Minister, I sat down in the

"Have you Desired on a temporary Head of the DMLE while you're teaching at Hogwarts?" Duke asked pushing his glasses up his long nose.

"Yes, I already told Shrek That he will be I charge while I'm gone"

"Really, I'm sure Shrek will rise to the challenge. Forgive me for asking, but with Alvin on the lose I'd have thought that you would be leading the hunt to find him".

My dad clenched his fist under the table so the Minister wouldn't see. "While that is true, I wish to keep an eye on my son with this murderer on the lose".

"Of course, with the first escapee that Azkaban has ever had running free, I would protect my child to. Which is why you will have a team of dementors at the school incase Alvin breaks in. They will be under your command so I'm sure nothing will go wrong, it's just a precaution to protect the students" he said gesturing to me.

"Thank you sir, I hope I won't have to use them" my dad stood up "Let's go get your supplies Hiccup" he said walking towards the door. He stopped then turned and said his goodbyes to the Minister. "Contact me if something urgent happens. Goodbye Minister, see you once the school year ends".

"Goodbye Mr. Haddock,The dementors will be around the perimeter of Hogwarts waiting for your instructions. I wish you luck knocking sense into those children"

My dad and I floo to Diagon alley, we popped up at the Leaky cauldron which was packed with other students getting their Hogwarts supplies.

out of the corner of my eye I spotted a moving picture that I hadn't seen before. It was a mugshot of large man with a black scruffy beard scream at the camera. At the top of the mugshot was the name Alvin Outcast was written.

I starred at the mugshot for a long time. So long that my dad finally realized that I wasn't following him and came back to get me.

"Hiccup" my dad said placing a large hand on my shoulder, startling me out if my thoughts.

"Dad, who's Alvin" I asked pointing at the mugshot on the wall. My dad's grip on my shoulder tightened I tried to get out of the grip but it was to strong for me.

"Hello Hiccup" Gobber said as he walked over to us spotting the mugshot and addressing my dad. "Well, that's that than" he said ignoring my dad's scowl.

"Gobber, who's Alvin?"

Gobber rubbed the back of his head before sighing "Well hiccup he was once a friend to Stoick and I, things happened and well the outcome was Alvin being thrown in jail" he said. But I think he was leaving a lot out from that discription. "Let's get your stuff before things really get to crowded Gobber said as he meandered around a large group of kids.

The first of September arrived and my dad was the one who took me to Platform 9 and 3/4. The car wouldn't work so instead we waited by the curb for the Knight Bus to arrive. We didn't have to wait long as a purple triple decker bus popped up.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded Witch or Wizard. My name is Derek I'll be your conductor for today" Derek said and hopped off the buss. My dad grabbed both of our trunks and got on to the bus. Finding seats in the front of the bus which was lucky considering most of the seats were filled with other Hogwarts students whose parents wouldn't take them to the train station. There were Miguel and Tulio two fifth year Slytherins in the back selling some of their experimental jokes to other students on the bus; like Koda a second year Gryffindor.

Derek gave us our tickets and turned to the old man in the driver's seat "Take her away, Mr. Frederickson".

The old man jumped away and immediately we were off. " King's Cross Station. Yes" Derek said not waiting for my response holding on to a handrail as we raced through the streets.

"Yes" I said as I slid along the seats as we made a sharp turn, and then quickly stood up so I wouldn't get squished between the window and my dad.

We quickly stopped at King's Cross Station "King's Cross Station" Derek said as the doors opened and more than half of the people on the bus got off.

"Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, You'll remember these years forever" Derek said rolling his eyes in annoyance before getting back on the bus. The doors closed and not a moment latter the bus speed off in a blur.

Hiccup, let's go meet your friends" my dad said as he got onto the train.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull him off the train.

"I'm taking the train to Hogwarts, with my son" he said moving through the train taking up almost all the walkway.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

"Hiccup over here" Jack yelled spotting Hiccup who had his hands on his in why me gesture. Hiccup's head shot up and turned to the compartment we were in; he looked down the walkway before quickly running into the compartment and closing the door. He pressed his back to the door and slowly shank down to the ground.

"My dad's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" Hiccup said.

"The Head of the DMLE is going to be teaching us" I said and hearing Hiccup groan out a yes as he rested his head on his knees.

"You don't seem excited about your father teaching you Hiccup" Rapunzel said sitting down next to him.

"You could say that" Hiccup said "This year is going to be the hardest year ever".

"Why? I mean my Uncle is a Professor, but my school life's not hard" Jack said passing a chocolate frog to Hiccup who started to eat the frog while fiddling with the card.

"I'll get judge looks, and be compared to my dad. This your son, he's so skinny, must take his mother. He's a walking fish bone compared to you" Hiccup said his voice changing as he listed the different sayings he's gotten all his life.

"When you put it like that" Jack said before putting an Every Flavor Beans in his mouth and grimacing as he swallowed.

"What did you get?" I asked as Jack looked on the side of the carton where the flavors were listed.

"Vomit" Jack said dry heaving every time he closed his mouth.

"So. Did you guy's hear about the escaped criminal Alvin Outcast" I asked as Rapunzel pulled Hiccup to one of the seats. Jack jumped out of his seat as a loud thunder clap rumbled out side.

"No. My Mother doesn't let me read the Prophet" Rapunzel said twirling her hair in embarrassment.

"I just found out last week" Hiccup said "My dad and Gobber kept the Prophet out of sight and they both have been acting strange the past few months. They wouldn't tell me anything. Apparently Alvin was friends with Gobber and my dad during there Hogwarts days".

"No. Your dad and a known criminal. Friends?" Jack asked in awe.

"Yeah, but I think they haven't told me the whole truth"

"Want me to spy on him. I'm sure he'll let down his guard and let something slip if he thinks he's alone". Hiccup just shook his head but there was a smile on his face at what Jack said.

"You can't spy on a Professor, Jack" Rappunzel said giving him a glare

"Rapunzel. Honestly spying on a Professor isn't the worst thing we've done over the years" Jack said. We all continued eating candy and discussing what we did over the summer. Jack talked about going to see his great grandfathers workshop with his Manny. He then told us that his sister and cousin Jamie will be attending Hogwarts this year. Along with my three little brothers.

The train suddenly came to a stop knocking Hiccup and Rapunzel out of there seats.

"Why did the train stop?" I asked helping Rapunzel and Hiccup back into their seats.

"We can't be at Hogwarts yet. We still have a few hours" Jack said as I poked my head out the door to see other students all wondering what was happening. I was shoved back into my seat when something pushed the side of the train.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked gripping his seat.

"No clue"

"Maybe we've broken down and the conductors fixing the problem" Rapunzel said just as the lights went off. Jack moved towards the window and peered outside. The compartment started to get cold.

"Let's find Elsa. Maybe she got scared when the train shook" Rapunzel said as her teeth were chattering.

"Yeah, lets get going" I said my breath visible as I moved my arms to keep warm wishing that I had on my winter coat or at the very least my robes.

"Elsa couldn't have bone this, for starters the colds coming from outside not inside, and if Elsa did do this than frost would be covering the inside of the train not stopping the train but certainly slowing us down" Jack said in Elsa's defense while looking out the window not at all effected by the cold.

"Well something made this cold, I f not Elsa or you than who?" Hiccup asked moving away from the cold windows.

"Something's out there" Jack said squinting to try and get a better look.

"You can barely see the trees through all this rain; how do you know something is there and not just a shadow of an animal" Rapunzel said.

"Whatever it is, it's coming on aboard" Jack said backing away from the window as ice started to cover it. showing the spot where Jack placed his hand for a few minutes before it faded as it got colder.

Even the window in he door of the compartment was covered in ice. A shadow floated in front of the door. Ripped robes and a skeleton like hand the only thing we could see through the window as it didn't even have to touch the doorknob, just made a flick of the wrist and the door was opened.

A figure in black tattered old robes glided into the compartment. It's face covered in black cloth only a hole were the mouth should be was cut into the fabric. I t turned towards Hiccup and a thin stream of something was being sucked away from Hiccup.

I wanted to do something but I felt so scared, like I was back in the Forbidden Forest in front of Aragog again, but worse like all the happiness as I had was slowly being ripped away from me. Looking at Rapunzel and Jack I think they felt something similar.

We were saved by a bright silver light that slammed into the figure. The figure moved out of the compartment and backed away down the walkway. The large figure of Hiccup's father stood in the doorway.

Stoick took out his wand and cast the same spell at it. "Leave this train at once" he ordered and the figure flew away shrieking. The temperature in the compartment went back to normal and all was fine as the train slowly started to move again.

Stoick ran into our compartment and over to the Hiccup whose eyes were starting to close.

"Hiccup!"

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

"Hiccup are you alright?" Stoick asked as he cradled Hiccup in his arms as he sat down taking up most of the space on one of the .

"Sir, is there something we can do" I asked wanting to heal hiccup but I wasn't sure if my magic hair would help with whatever that thing did to him.

"He'll need some chocolate when he wakes up. It'll help him feel better after what the dementor did to him".

"I've got it" Jack said running out of the compartment to find the candy lady"

"Professor Stoick, what was that thing" Merida asked kicking her feet as she

"Let's wait till Mr. Frost gets back here for me to tell you all once rather than twice" He said before muttering "I knew this was a bad idea to let them be around the students".

Jack came back into the compartment panting as he held out a chocolate bar to Stoick just as Hiccup was coming to. "Don't try to speak Hiccup. Here eat this" Stoick said taking the chocolate bar from Jack and giving it to Hiccup who practically breathed it in. "Feel better?".

Hiccup nodded and took the small space available next to his dad, while the rest of us took up the other seat. It would have been uncomfortable had Hiccup sat with us as right now we were all squished together.

"Dad what was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well son, that was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban" He said although he still looked annoyed. "As you know the Minister has ordered me to take a group of dementors to protect the students. Apparently he had placed a timer on their container and the orders to search the train incase Alvin had found a way on board".

"Thankfully it's gone now. I'd love to stay and chat but I need to have a little word with the driver. Not to mention write a letter to North about what just happened"

"Oh, and Hiccup finish eating you'll feel better" he said as he left the compartment closing the door behind him.

Hiccup started to nibble on his chocolate as soon as Professor Stoick left.

I took the spot next to Hiccup who swallowed the last bit of chocolate. "Feel better?" I asked as I searched for anything that was wrong with him.

"Yeah, much better" Hiccup said looking at each of us. "What happened to me"?

"Well you went rigid. and your body shook every time the dementor looked like it was inhaling. You looked like you were having a fit" I said

"And did any of you.. pass out?" he asked like he was slightly ashamed that he passed out and his dad had to save him.

"No. But I felt like I would never be cheerful again" Jack said shuddering

"Who was screaming?" Hiccup asked looking at us specifically Merida and I. "A woman"

"No one was screaming Hiccup" Merida said I placed my wrist on Hiccup's forehead to check to see if he had a fever.

"We should get into our Hogwarts robes we'll be arriving soon" Hiccup said about to stand up but his legs were still shaky.

When we arrived at the Hogwarts station it was still pouring. "I wonder how the first years are faring in there boats" Jack said as he hopped into the carriage with no horse pulling it. At least that's what I thought but Hiccup kept looking at the harness floating in front.

"He shook his head and hopped into the carriage. "What electives will you be taking Hiccup?" Merida asked as she wrung out her robe.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. What about you Merida?"

"Divination and Muggle studies. I'm going to catch up on my sleep in Divination. What about you Jack?"

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. And you Rapunzel"

"Well I'll be taking Muggle studies since mother doesn't let me leave our home and Study of Ancient Runes" I said

* * *

(Jack's pov)

The frog choir were just finishing their rendition of Something wicked this way comes. The new first years had just been sorted. My sister and cousin both gave me glares when they saw the sorting hat. I just smiled at them waving my hand at them and watched as Jamie went to Ravenclaw, and Emma went to Hufflepuff.

Despite them not being in Slytherin I still clapped loudly for them so loudly that my house-mates kept having to shove my shoulder to make me stop.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like you all to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Stoick Vast Haddock" North said and turned towards the place where Professor Stoick was sitting between Professors Manny and Bloome.

The students clapped to welcome, North raised his hand for silence before speaking "I also have some disquieting news. At the request of the Ministry; Hogwarts will be host to dementors until further notice".

"Those things here" Drizella said scrunching her nose in disgust.

"We're going to have less time for practice this year" Mulan said "I don't want to risked us getting attacked because we practice late into the night"

"As long as their presence doesn't cancel Quidditch, or hurts someone from our house they can stay" Flynn said looking at the Headmaster.

"With the dementors here, Is it safe to go to Hogsmeade this year?" the Head Girl Esmeralda asked.

"They might limit the times we can go, or shorten the time period we're aloud" Mozenrath said next to Esmeralda his Prefect badge pinned to his robes. I hopped they didn't because I was now aloud to go to Hogsmeade this year.

"Do you think if we ask Pitch nicely he'll teach us the Patronus charm?" Miguel asked.

"Maybe or our new DADA Professor will teach it to us" Tulio said.

"I want at least two Prefects to escort the first years to their classes just to be on the safe side. If Alvin can get out of Azkaban which is filled with dementors Hogwarts won't seem like such a challenge" Esmeralda said.

"Until Alivn Outcast is captured, they will remain here, and with our Auror's searching for him I'm confident that the dementors will only stay here for this school year. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds." North said trying to calm us. "I've been reassured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities. But remember dementors are vicious creatures they will not care weather you are the one they are hunting or if you are just in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you" North said as he looked each of the trouble makers in in the eye emphasizing the urgency in his words. Tulio, Miguel, and I being just a few to name. "It is not in their nature to be forgiving".

"Which is why your Head of houses have agreed to teach the Patronus charm to those to those students from third year and up, for your protection" The older students seemed excited to learn the charm but quickly became silent as North continued speaking. "But remember that Happiness can be found even in the most darkest of times" he said waving his hand over the candles blowing the flames out in a display of wandless magic. "One just has to turn on the light" North said with a flourish of his hand and the flames returned to the candles.

The feast began with everyone talking about the dementors, the Patronus charm, and how the spent their summer, which was the happier of the three topics in my opinion. Time flew by and soon we were in our dorms sound asleep.

A few days latter I was in my first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hiccup, and unfortunately Snotlout.

"Come on, now" Professor Gobber said from his spot on near the forest. Once all the students who signed up for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Mouths closed, ears opened. Now I've a real treat for you today, follow me" he said walking into the forest to a stone wall that came up to my hip. We came to the entrance and quickly walked through.

"Make a group over there" he pointed over to a cluster of stones. "Open your books to page 49"

"And exactly how do we do that?" I asked poking at my belted monsters book that seemed to be growling at me.

"Stroke the spine" he yelled back to us.

I slowly stroked the spine feeling the soft spines that stuck up, until I saw the eyes of the book close as it grumbled before the eyes sunk into the cover and slowly unbelted the book and turned to page 49.

"Hiccup what happens if the book wakes up while we're still reading it?" I asked whispering to Hiccup who already had the book to the right page.

"Hm, Oh it will attack you. After all to it you're poking around in it's mouth" he said nonchalantly as he continued to read the page.

"Hey Hiccup" Snotlout said as he walked over to us. "Is it true you fainted at the sight of a dementor? I mean you actually fainted".

Hiccup turned to me with a shocked expression as if I had told Snotlout what happened. I shook my head and whispered "I didn't tell anyone". Hiccup sighed and nodded his head "He must've heard one of the Professors or Mediwitches gossiping about what happened" Hiccup whispered to me as we ignored Snotlout who continued to try to get a rise out of his cousin.

"Dementor" he gasped pointing behind us his eyes wide in fear. Everyone turned around and looked in fear for a dementor but nothing was there.

Snotlout laughed at us along with some other Slytherins. He pulled up his robe hood and said ohhhh like those ghost in movies.

"Not funny Jorgenson" Astrid said glaring at the Slytherin.

"Let's see if anyone comes and helps him when he's actually attacked by dementors" Kristoff said glaring at him.

"Alright that's enough. Now let me present your first lesson" he said stepping to the side to reveal a Hippogriff. "Isn't he beautiful?" he said throwing a dead ferret at it "Say hello to Buckbeak"

"A hippogriff" Hiccup gasped as he gazed at the magical creature in awe; his eyes shinning in wonder.

"Who'd like to come and say hello first?" Gobber asked grinning at the students.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked

"I believe in learning on the job. Besides as long as you've read the first four chapters of the book you should be fine. I think" Gobber said grinning at all of us. He rubbed his hand and the base of his hock together as he looked at all of us. "Well, who's first"?

That was the cure for every one to step back except Hiccup who looked around in shock before gulping as Gobber walked over to him.

"Thank you for volunteering Hiccup"

"I'm sure you already know this Hiccup, but remember; they are very proud creatures. Easily offended you don't want to insult them. Kind of like your father" Gobber said although he whispered the last part but I caught it anyway and covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh when Hiccup said "well that fills me with confidence" as Gobber patted his shoulder.

"Remember class never insult a hippogriff it may be the last thing you do" he said pushing Hiccup forward with each word as he addressed the class. He stopped and left Hiccup near the hippogriff before backing away and addressing the rest of the class.

"The second thing you should know is the you have to let the hippogriff make the first move. For one it's polite, for another it's a show of respect to this proud creature. Step forward and bow; if he bows back you can touch him, if he doesn't well that's why I'm here" he said rubbing his hand and hook together.

Hiccup was shaking slightly as he stepped forward and bowed to the hippogriff "That's it Hiccup nice and low" Gobber said softly. The hippogriff squawked and flapped it's wings aggressively. "Step back Hiccup" Gobber said tensing slightly as Hiccup kept that low bow and took a step back stepping on a twig startling the hippogriff more.

"Keep still".

Hiccup kept the bow and slowly the hippogriff bowed back. "Well done, Hiccup. Oh and you did well to Buckbeak" Gobber said throwing a dead ferret at him. Hiccup stood up again and his shoulders relaxed as Buckbeak ate his meal.

"Well, what are you waiting for Hiccup. He bowed to you go pet him" Gobber said pushing Hiccup forward making him stumble slightly. "Nice and slow".

Hiccup inched forward as slowly and quietly as he could he raised his hand out quickly retracted it as Buckbeak snapped his beak sharply.

"It's okay, Just slower this time"

Hiccup raised his hand again and waited for Buckbeak to make the first move. Buckbeak squawked and turned his head this way and that before moving towards Hiccup's hand. Slowly the two moved closer until Buckbeak was able to press his cheek into Hiccup's palm.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding while Hiccup was so close to the hippogriff.

"That's how it's done class" Gobber said clapping along with the whole class bar Snotlout and a few Slytherins.

"I think he may just let you ride him now" Gobber said coming around Hiccup.

"What" Hiccup said stopping the petting to look at Gobber just as he was hoisted into the air "Gobber. I did not agree to this" Hiccup said as he found himself on the back of the hippogriff behind the wing joint.

"You'll do fine, Just don't pull out any of his feathers because he defiantly won't thank you for it" Gobber said slapping the hindquarters of Buckbeak making him reared up and ran until he got enough speed to become air born. All the while Hiccup was screaming his head off at least until he was up in the air.

"I'm going next" I said as I watched Hiccup having the time of his life flying on the back of Buckbeak. Gobber gave a sharp whistle after a few minutes and Hiccup and Buckbeak returned to the forest.

"That was amazing Hiccup"

"Well, done"

"Professor can I have a chance to pet Buckbeak?"

The class was getting more excited with each second, all but one that is. Snotlout had his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face as he watched Hiccup being pulled off the hippogriff.

"Oh, Please. You think that was amazing. Watch this" Snotlout said as he pushed his way in front of the hippogriff. "You're not dangerous at all, just an ugly old brute"!

"Jorgenson. Get back!" Gobber yelled as Buckbeak got angrier. Gobber ran over to Snotlout as Buckbeak reared up wings wide and it's wide talon feet ricked in the air. The class screamed in worry as Snotlout stood frozen in fear.

Gobber grabbed Snotlout by the back of his robes by his hook pulling him to safety in the nick of time. "It attacked me" he said flailing his arms in the air. as he was placed on the ground. Gobber rolled his eyes and walked over to the hippogriff and bowed low to Buckbeak who quickly calmed down. "Oh, the pain" Snotlout said as he gripped his arm.

"Oh, shut up Mr. Jorgenson. You didn't even get a flesh wound. Now be quiet or I'll give you something to cry about. Like a years worth of detention, or being banned from Hogsmeade" Gobber grumbled.

Gobber backed away and turned to us, "Alright that's enough for today class he said dismissing us and began leading us back to the castle but not before grabbing Snotlout and dragging him back to Hogwarts.

"So how was the ride?" I asked

"Amazing, We flew over Hogwarts and over the whole lake" Hiccup said with a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe this year you'll try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team" I said.

* * *

 **I need your help to decide who should be Barty Crouch Jr in the Goblet of Fire.**

 **I have it down to three possible characters include. 1. Jafar, 2. Dr. Facilier, 3. Oogie Boogie.**

 **I'm leaning towards one but I haven't set it into stone yet.**

 **Derek is from the movie Monsters vs. Aliens**

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Jack's pov)

Snotlout sat further down on the Slytherin table with Gaston and LeFou; who were being fawned over by girls who had heard about Snotlout getting attacked by a hippogriff thanks to the rumor mill. Which made it sound like Snotlout nearly lost his arm and not being saved by Professor Gobber.

The girls sitting next to him all cooed at him trying to make him feel better and Snotlout was eating it all up. His arm in a sling that most likely was conjured up by LeFou on Gaston's orders to make it more believable.

"Dose it hurt terribly, Snotlout?" Drizella asked touching Snotlout's arm lightly.

"It comes and it goes. Still, if what Madam Fauna said is true; I could have lost my arm if it wasn't treated so soon after the horrible attack" Snotlout said.

"Yes indeed. A toast to brave Snotlout, for standing strong in the face of a mighty Hippogriff" Gaston said raising a glass making his entourage do the same thing in honor of Snotlout.

"Can you believe this guy" Flynn asked us as he looked over at the

"No, but on the bright side Tulio and I have just found our first prank victims" Miguel said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Make that five victims" Tulio said looking at Gaston's group as they tripped up a first year.

"You don't think Professor Gobber will be fired for this, do you?" I asked

"No, Snotlout didn't even get injured. Professor Gobber did his job and even saved him from being attacked by the hippogriff. Lord Jorgenson will threaten him with the thought of getting him sacked.. I'd be more worried about the hippogriff if I were you" Mozenrath said as he flipped through his DADA book.

"What do you mean by the worrying about the hippogriff?" I asked making Mozenrath lift his head from his book.

"Think about it. The Jorgenson's will be looking for retribution" the small audience Mozenrath had gathered all nodded at that "and if they can't get it from firing Gobber then.." Mozenrath left it for us to finish.

"Then they'll settle for the hippogriff instead" Flynn said gasping. "Probably it's life" Aladdin said.

"Exactly" he said and went back to reading. Everything was quiet until Urchin Atlantica came running towards us yelling "Alvin Outcast has bee cited" he said bring in the Daily Prophet

"Dufftown? That's not far from here" Jim said taking the newspaper

"You don't think he's stupid enough to come here, do you" Jasmine asked looking over Aladdin's shoulder to get a good look at the article.

"With dementors at every entrance, No sane man would dare mess with them" Mulan said.

"True Mulan, but we all no that Alvin is anything but sane" Megara said next to her

"You make a valid point Meg, and besides he already slipped past them once. He might get lucky again" Ariel said.

"Yeah, Alvin could be around any corner". Esmeralda came over to us and quickly snatched the Daily Prophet away "Don't go scarring the first years with this. I don't care what the Prophet says. Most of it was trash anyway. We must trust that out Professors know what they are doing" she said efore walking away.

"I have to go. DADA class is starting and I don't want to be late for this, again" I said remembering losing points for tardiness and receiving one detention. The classroom today had no desk and the only furniture in the room was a wardrobe.

The wardrobe would occasionally move making us back away in slight fear all of us remembered the pixie incident last year with Charming; and while Stoick was obviously a better professor than Charming, it didn't change the fact that we were still nervous.

"Can anyone tell me what is inside?" Professor Stoick said after he called roll.

"A Boggart sir" said Kristoff.

"Very good Mr. Bjorgman". The wardrobe thumped again as the Professor spoke. "Now, who can tell me what a boggart looks like"?

"No one knows, boggarts are shape-shifters. Their preference is to take the shape of whatever the a person fears the most. Which is why they are so terrifying" Rapunzel said.

"Indeed. Thankfully, a simple charm exist to repel a boggart" he said walking to the front of the class as the wardrobe shock. "Let's get started. Now repeat after me _Riddikulus!_ ".

" _Riddikulus_ " the class said

"Very good, but louder and clearer. Now listen. _Riddikulus!_ " he said pronouncing the spell again for all of us to hear each syllable.

" _Riddikulus_ " all of us said again.

"That was the easy part. You see like with many spells it isn't just the incantation alone, but the will behind the spell. The only way to finish a boggart is with laughter. You must force it to take a shape that you find most amusing" Stoick said looking at us but judging by his face he seemed to know that most of us didn't fully grasp the concept.

"Merida, please join me up here" Stoick said making the students part to let Merida get to the front of the class. Merida walked proudly to the front though I could see her wand hand slightly shaking as the boggart wardrobe continued to shake.

Once Merida stood in front of the class Stoick spoke. "Now Merida, what is it that you fear most of all?". Merida mumbled something and bowed her head making her messy curls cover her face like a curtain. She was probably scared to say what she feared most in public, but what Gryffindor wouldn't; after all they are the house of the brave not the scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Stoick said as he cleaned his ears before cupping one to listen again.

"Spiders" Merida snapped turning to the rest of the class and giving us a glare so that we wouldn't laugh.

"Nothing to be ashamed of young Gryffindor, after all courage isn't the absence of fear it's taking action despite it" Stoick said grinning. "Now, I've meet your family before. I want you to picture the most funniest thing your father or brothers have done".

Merida closed her eyes "Well there was this one time when at this party were.."

Merida started before Stoick stopped her "We don't need to hear the details just as long as you see it in your mind. Now Merida, when those doors open the boggart will take the shape of a spider, and I want you to think about that party and cast _Riddikulus_ at it" Stoick said as he grabbed the wardrobe's door handle.

"Wand at the ready, one, two, three" he said opening the door and a huge spider the size of Aragog came crawling out of the wardrobe. Professor stoick walked to the side and waited.

Merida held her ground took a deep breath before waving her wand at the boggart-spider and yelled " _Riddikulus"._ The spider quickly changed into an over turned table with one of the corners tide around her dad's leg as the other lords and ladies gasped at being covered in their dinner with two dogs eating the now floor food.

I laughed at that along with the rest of the class. "Wonderful Merida, now two the back. Everyone make a line" Stoick said and watched as the class pushed and shoved one another to get in line.

"I want everyone to think of the thing they fear most, and turn it into something funny".

"Next, Rapunzel" he said pointing to Rapunzel who was standing in the front of the line. "Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!".

The boggart turned into a lady wearing a red dress she had long curly black hair and an aristocratic face, which was set in a stern expression. She looked down her nose at Rapunzel and shock her head in disappointment. Rapunzel seemed to have had enough and yelled " _Riddikulus_ " and the woman suddenly was covered in different colored paint and now she gasped in surprise and whipped her eyes and mouth so that she could see again.

This went on and on until Hiccup stepped forward. It had nothing to do with him just his dad, When the boggart was taking shape Stoick had jumped in front of Hiccup blocking the boggarts view of him.

The boggart turned into the picture of a burning house. Stoick shouted " _Riddikulus_ " and the house turned into Spitelout hanging upside down thanks to a rope around his ankles. Professor Stoick waved his wand and the boggart ws shoved back into the wardrobe.

"Class dismissed" he said. Thus ending one of the best DADA classes we've ever had.

"Jack come on it's time for our first patronus lesson with Pitch" Flynn said taking me to a large classroom where all the upper years sat waiting for Pitch to arrive. When he did it was with the sound of the door hitting the wall kicking up dust, and started to walk into the class room a sneer on his face.

Pitch glared at each of us before addressing us "Before I begin teaching you to preform the Patronus charm know that this is a very difficult charm and shouldn't be performed lightly. If you feel you have no worthy qualities leave now, or be devoured by Maggots".

The class whispered amongst themselves some looked especially uneasy. "You only have to have one redeeming quality to not only perform this charm but survive it".

A few people stood up and left the classroom some like Gaston left once Pitch glared at him. "Fine I don't need this stupid lesson. Come on Lefou" Gaston said as he marched out of the class. Lefou paused for a moment to look at Pitch, who raised a brow. Lefou turned and raced after Gaston.

"Wonderful. Now with that out of the way lets begin" Pitch said still giving skeptical looks at some of his students.

"Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory. Until you are left with nothing but your worst experiences. To counter this we must focus on our most happiest memories, and the incantation _Ecpecto Patronum_ ".

"This is a very difficult spell to learn, most if not all of you will only be able to produce an incorporeal patronus a simple mist . Some of you may be lucky enough to make a corporeal patronus which takes the shape of an animal depending on a your personality".

"Let's begin. Seventh year we'll start with you. Wands out, and start casting". And that continued with each year taking turns casting the charm some getting brighter silver mist each time others just a thin silver mist that didn't last long. The lesson ended after two hours.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

The students were all waiting to leave for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. The third years all gathered in small groups talking about how excited they were to be going, and what they wanted to see first. All except Hiccup and I.

You see Hiccup's dad didn't want him outside the safety of Hogwarts grounds while Alvin was on the loose. As for me well my mother didn't sign my permission form, saying that she had already given enough leeway allowing me to go to Hogwarts in the first place, and that I shouldn't get greedy.

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. If your behavior reflects poorly on the school in any way that privilege will be revoked immediately" Professor Elinor said to the third years as they gave her their permission forms.

"We'll see you again at the Halloween feast" Merida said trying to make us feel better, after all the Halloween feast was one of the best.

"Yeah and here" Jack said giving Hiccup a folded piece of paper.

"What's this Hiccup asked looking at the paper as if it might explode.

"Just an option it'll get you to Hogsmeade; that is if you rule followers are up for it" Jack said grinning before turning around and walking to the direction of Hogsmeade.

Hiccup and I walked around the campus with Jack's note burning a hole in Hiccup's pocket. We were so bored, with only first and second years to occupy our time with a few older class mates that the thrill of Hogsmeade had worn off. We sat in the library just reading though I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading.

I could see Hiccup's hand every now and then moving to his pocket but each time he would stop clench his fist and go back to reading.

I decided to change the subject by talking about Professor Stoick's class specifically the boggart. "Why did your dad let you face the boggart?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said looking up from his book.

"Forgive me for asking but what shape would it have taken?" I asked "You don't have to answer. I mean I wouldn't, but since you saw Merida's, and Mine and Jack never got the chance to try since class was dismissed.." I rambled as I twirled my hair in embarrassment.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel" Hiccup said making me stop talking. "It's fine I don't mind at all" He said "The boggart would have turned into a dementor. At first I thought it'd be aunt Grimhilda or me falling from the sky. But the only thing that kept coming back to was the dementor on the train when I heard the woman screaming" Hiccup said shaking slightly.

"That's not surprising. Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories" I said thinking about what I read on dementors in the book Professor Elinor told us to read before we could start our Patronous lesson.

"Your Head of House made you read about dementors to".

"Yes, Professor Elinor wouldn't let us learn the spell until we new the creatures we we're dealing with, and since Proffessor Stoick is still getting us caught up on the curriculum we should have learned last year; we had to learn this ourselves and write a two parchment essay on dementors".

"Our pain becomes their strength" I said Hiccup nodded and looked out the window for a while before speaking. "I think I heard my mother screaming" I looked at him in shock not beliving what I just heard.

"Some of Chernabog's followers that were still decided to follow him even after he was gone; started killing left and right until they were arrested. Anyway one night when my dad was out hunting down Chernabog's followers and keeping an eye on those who claimed they were under the Imperius curse. Our house was attacked, and Dad didn't arrive soon enough. The house on fire you saw when my Dad faced the boggart. That was the day she died" he said bowing his head a few tears rolling down his face.

I stood up and ran to Hiccup put up a privacy ward so no one would see of hear Hiccup crying. "Shush, Hiccup. It's okay" I said as I rubbed soothing circles into his back. I started to think of how I would feel if my mother had died what would have happened to me.

I shook that thought from my mind and focused on Hiccup who after a crying felt much better. "Thanks Rapunzel, can we just not mention this to Jack and Merida" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. I raised my brow "Well Jack shares his dorm room with Snotlout, and Merida shares with Astrid so..".

"And you don't want either of them accidently hearing about you crying and then getting teased by Snotlout, and have Astrid think you're uncool" I finished for him.

"Yeah that" he mumbled

"I won't say anything" I said and cast a tempus spell to see what time it was. "We'd better start heading to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast".

We packed our bags and made started to make out way to the Great Hall. All the students that went to Hogsmeade couldn't stop talking about what candy they bought from Honeyduke's, or the newest product in Zonko's Joke Shope. Or who was dared to going into the Shrieking Shack.

"Next Hogsmeade trip we're going, no matter what" Hiccup said pulling out Jack's note and opening it. " _Slitherin password this week is Tetrapodophis. No one should be in the common room I left the invisibility cloak in my dorm room. Have fun, see you at Hogsmeade_ ".

"Hopefully Jack will remember to tell us the new Slytherin password, or better yet just give us his invisibility cloak" I said before we went to our respective tables.

After the feast everyone went back to their common rooms. Elsa and I sat in the common room along with everyone else. The first and second years wanted to hear about Hogsmeade. "I ate so much chocolate today, I'm surprised I still had room for dinner" Elsa said clutching her stomach.

"Here I got you some chocolate cauldrons- for Honeydukes" she said giving me a bag of candy.

"Thanks" I said and started to eat my second dessert. When Professor Elinor marched in. Her face looked distraught for a moment before quickly taking on her usual calm mask.

"Everyone change into your pajamas quickly. Alvin Outcast has broken into Gryffindor common room. Every student is being escorted to the Great Hall for their own protection" she said trying to ease our worries.

"You heard her. get into your PJs, and go back to the Great Hall" Milo said and everyone went to their dorms to change. When everyone was changed Professor Elinor and a two seventh years took the first and second years to the Great Hall. Professor Clopin escorted third and fourth years to the Great hall with two Prefects.

The journey seemed longer with only the candle light to guide us and the threat of Alvin around every corner. Professor Elinor passed by to get the last group of fifth and sixth years, and any remaining seventh years.

When we arrived at the Great hall where Headmaster North and Lorax stood guard in front of the large doors. Entering the Great Hall all the tables were pushed to the side and thousands of purple (sleeping bags were laid out.

The First and Second years were pushed into the middle making the rest of the years lay down around them. I found Jack, Hiccup, and Merida all sitting together. Merida was still wearing the clothes she wore today and didn't seem bothered about that.

"Is it true that Alvin broke into your common room?" Hiccup asked with no tact.

"I don't know no of us were aloud in because the fat lady portrait was ripped to shreds with large claws" Merida said describing it like a horror story which at some level I guess it was.

"Lights out" yelled our Head Boy Denahi, as he and marched through the path shushing people as Esmeralda waved her wand and the candles were blown out.

The light in the room was the starry ceiling which casted speckled light. I was already fast asleep when a hard shove woke me up I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but an other shove had me rolling over to see what or who was shoving me.

Merida apparently decided to wake me up, I was about to ask why she did it when she quickly placed a finger to her lips for quiet before using her eyes to motion towards the doors. I looked behind her and saw Headmaster North, Professor Gobber walking into the Great Hall.

"The Astronomy Tower and the Owlery have been searched, sir and nothing"

"Thank you" North said as they counted the number of students. Professor Moony came in "The third floor's clear to".

"Pitch tell me you have some good news" North asked as the Potion's Professor came striding in. "Professor Genie and I searched the dungeons, There's no Sign of Alvin there nor in any other part of the castle. I bumped into Professor Stoick on my way here; he's furious and has ordered everyone to recheck the whole castle" Pitch said crossing his arms.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to go make sure he come's back alive" Gobber said and left the Great Hall.

"It's a waist of time, Alvin wouldn't linger around the castle with the threat of dementors" Pitch said.

"Perhaps he thinks North's presence will keep the dementors away, long enough for him come up with a plan to flee the country" Manny asked.

"Maybe, but still it's an impressive that he was able to get past the dementors and the wards surrounding the school and not get caught. Although I shouldn't be surprised considering all the mischief he got into during his school years; but still I could never tell weather he was innocent or guilty whenever something happened" North said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Any Ideas on how he got in?" Manny asked

"No, but Hogwarts has many secrets, some even I don't know about and I've been at this school for over fifty years" North said with a wide grin.

"This seems way to cleaver for Alvin to have done this on his own" Pitch said receiving looks from his colleagues. "Alvin was always to brash, he'd run into a fight out numbered and without a plan, now unless all that time in Azkaban made him cunning which I doubt, the only ogther option is that he had help from the inside" Pitch said.

"I don't think so Pitch" North said "I trust every teacher in this school" he said with conviction.

"I wasn't talking about teachers North" Pitch said looking over at some students I couldn't see "Perhaps he followed a student returning late from Hogsmeade. I know that sum students use secret passageways to move around the school" he said.

"Perhaps. I'll have Lorax boarded the passageways at least until the end of the year" North said

"Lady Elinor, how are the dementors?" North asked as my head of house marched through the room.

"Furious that you and Mr. Haddock won't let them search the school, but that's not what I'm here to talk about" she said. "What will we be doing about classes tomorrow"?

North thought for a moment before sighing "We'll cancel classes for the day. The entire staff has stayed up the entire night not grading papers, and the Prefects have stood guard, It'd be better to just cancel classes" North said.

"I'll tell the prefects to get some sleep they won't be on guard for the rest of the night" Manny said walking over to two prefects who looked relieved at what they were told before finding their sleeping bags.

"As for the staff, I want all of you on your guard around the Great Hall, and no one leaves without someone to watch their back. Tell everyone to get ready we're about to pull an all-nighter I know it's been a while for some of us" North chuckled.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Classes started again but everyone was on edge after the Alvin incident. I sat in DADA waiting on my dad to start the class. Ever since Halloween night Dad has been patrolling the castle for any clues as to how Alvin got in, or where he might of run off to.

Thanks to his lack of sleep and no results, he was really in a foul mood. "Turn to page 394" He said marching into class and pulling down a projection screen.

"Werewolves?" I asked looking at the page in shock considering we have been studying Hinkypunks, and now we jump to werewolves.

"Who can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf" he said.

I knew the answer but didn't want to be called on so I slumped into my chair. My dad looked around the class before looking at me. "Hiccup" he said and the whole class turned and looked at me. I felt my face heat up. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard that chooses to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice, with each full moon they no longer remembers who they are. They'd even kill their best friend. Werewolves only respond to the call of it's own kind" I said.

"Well done Hiccup. Five points to Hufflepuff" Dad said before carrying on with the lesson.

"The term Werewolf is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word " _wer_ " which means " _man_ ", and " _wolf_ ". Man-wolf or Werewolf. Their are a few ways to become a werewolf. Which include being given the power of shape-shifting, being bitten by one, or through the blood line".

As the end of class approached he assigned us homework "I want two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, and how to recognize it"

The first quidditch match of the year began between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I sat next to Rapunzel under a purple umbrella. It was raining so hard I could hardly see five inches from away let alone the quidditch field. The wind was blowing so hard some people lost their umbrellas and were now using their robes to block the rain.

"Why couldn't they have canceled quidditch till better weather came" I grumbled pulling my robe closer.

"Go. Merida" Rapunzel screamed as the chasers flew past.

Lightning crackled and an announcement from North stopped the match. "It is to dangerous to continue so the next point ends the match. May I have the Seekers step off the pitch, please" The Seekers left the field and looked to be pleased to be off the field; well at least Kida did Jack looked a little put out by it. Professor Ronin summoned the Snitch and locked it back in the chest.

It was up to the chasers now. Everyone waited for someone to score the wining point when a sudden chill swept over the entire field; frost covered the railing and hail started to replace the rain.

"Dementors!" someone yelled pointing at a large group that was descending on the field. The Chasers dropped the Quaffle and pulled out their wands along with the Professors and started to cast the patronus charm.

Most were just mist and some were starting to take shape, and of course to teachers were able to cast corporeal patronus. Once the dementors and most of the cold left us Eric announced the final score with Gryffindor winning by ten points thanks to Shang's impressive throw. Thus ending the quidditch match.

The next day I had a Patronus lesson with professor Bloome along with the rest of my year mates.

"Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory. Until you are left with nothing but your worst experiences". "I don't expect all of you to get this, it is rather advanced magic so don't be discouraged if you don't get the first, second, or hundredth time"

"Now remember to conjure a Patronus one must concentrate on their most happiest memories" Bloome said walking around us checking our wand motions.

The lesson went on for an hour and a half, and ended with most of us were able to cast mist.

"This will be our last lesson for those going home this Christmas break, for those who are staying If you still want help with the charm just write your name down and I'll make time for you over the holiday" she said smiling at us as she passed a paper to those of us who decided to stay at Hogwarts.

"Okay class dismissed. Have fun at Hogsmeade" she said.

The next day was the last Hogsmeade trip this year until January. Rapunzel and I watched our friends go to Hogsmeade without us again. Jack gave Rapunzel a piece of paper which we quickly found a quiet spot to read the note.

" _I left the invisibility cloak in the common room. The password this week is Deadly Nadder, Ask Miguel and Tulio for help getting to Hogsmeade_ ".

Rapunzel and I made our way to the Slytherin common room and were greeted by an empty common room. all except two people holding an old (cloak) in their hands.

"Tulio aren't these the two third years that cn't go to Hogsmeade" Miguel asked.

"Indeed they are, and now that they are here we can finally clear our debt with Jack" Tulio said passing the invisibility cloak to me.

"Thank you, Now Jack said something about you helping us get to Hogsmeade" I said a little skeptical.

"Oh, you doubt us" Miguel said with a grin on his face.

"We're just a little skeptical, on how you'll be able to get us to Hogsmeade when all the transportation is already gone" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up little lady" Tulio said and with a flourish Miguel revealed a large piece of folded blank parchment. Rapunzel took it and opened it to reveal nothing. "How is a blank piece of parchment going to help us"?

"A blank piece of parchment she says" Miguel said grinning at Tulio.

"That just so happens to be the secret to our success. We were thinking of making more of these and selling them, but we decided to keep it for ourselves; at least until we heard about your plight from Jack." Tulio said.

"It's a pain to give it to you but we both decided that your needs are greater than ours" Miguel said.

"Miguel if you will" Tulio said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Miguel said tapping his wand on the parchment; and ink started to appear. The ink formed the image of Hogwarts castle and at the top were the words "Messrs. Spottedpelt and Goldenfeathers are proud to present the Marauder's Map".

"Hang on is this Hogwarts. And is that, No it can't be North?" I said looking at the footsteps with the words Headmaster North above it. the footsteps went back and forth across his study. the rest of the hall had other teachers and students walking the halls.

"In his study"

"Pacing. He dose that a lot, more so than Tulio" Miguel said before being hit in the head.

"You mean to tell me that this map shows everyone" Rapunzel said in amazement.

"Yup, every minute of every day".

"Even if they are under a polyjuice potion or animagus".

"This is amazing, I mean the craftsmanship to make this the layering of complex spells must have taken years to make" I said going through all the types of spells that could be in it and wondering how long it would take me to make something like this.

"Oh stop, you're flattering us" they grinned from ear to ear.

"Hold on, how do you know this map can tell the difference between you and a polyjucied you, not to mention when someone is an animagus" Rapunzel asked raising a brow at them.

"Well last year Jack gave us some Polyjuice potion to use, how we saw fit. And we decided to test how good our map was" Miguel said. So that's what happened to the rest of the potion. I thought Merida or Rapunzel had dumped it out.

"And as for the animagus thing, let's just say it's not important right now" Tulio said patting our heads.

"There are seven secret passageways that will get you to Hogsmeade" Miguel said.

"Since this is your first time going to Hogsmeade we recommend this one" Tulio pointed to the One-Eyed Witch's passageway.

"It'll get you into Honeydukes cellar".

"Thank you" we said

"Oh, and before we forget, once you are done with the map just give it a tap and say "Mischief Managed". Otherwise, anyone can read it"

"Got it" I said and as we turned to leave the common room.

"Have fun at Hogsmeade" they yelled at us as we exited the Slytherin common room. Once inside Honeydukes cellar Rapunzel tapped her wand on the map and whispered "Mischief Managed" making the ink disappear.

"Let's find Merida and Jack" she said and got under the cloak with me as we entered the Honeydukes cellar.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

Jack and I were looking at the shrieking shack

"Look Jack the most haunted place in Britain. just a hope skip and a jump away" I said looking at the lone building.

"I dare you to go inside" Jack said.

"Alight I said and was about the pass through the gateway when "Don't even think about it Merida". I whirled around to see Rapunzel and Hiccup behind Jack.

"You made it" Jack said

"Yeah Jack mentioned that you two would be joining us; how did you get here anyway" I asked. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked pointedly at Jack.

"Oh just some help from two pranksters that owed Jack a favor. By the way Jack what happened the rest of the Polyjuice potion last year" Rapunzel said with a raised eyebrow.

Jack backed away a couple steps while raising his hands in surrender "Hey nothing personal, I just saw a way for me to get a once in a life time favor from Tulio and Miguel. You can't just throw that away. Besides you should be happy I used that favor on helping you guys get to Hogsmeade" Jack said.

Rapunzel sighed before smiling "Thanks for the help Jack"

"This favor wouldn't also include getting the Marauder's map would it? Hiccup asked a little skeptically as he handed a blank piece of folded parchment.

"That was just a plus" Jack said taking the parchment.

"I'm missing something here?" I said "We'll tell you latter, right now how about a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks" Jack said just as my stomach rumbled.

We sat in a corner near the fireplace and ordered four butterbeers and some chocolate trifle. "Alright spill" I whispered after Mr. Roger Rabbit had taken our orders.

"Jack looked around the room to make sure no one was watching before putting up a privacy ward; "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" Jack said tapping his wand to the piece of parchment to reveal Hogwarts; secret passageways and people moving through the castle.

"You mean to tell me that those to knuckleheads made this" I said in wonder.

"I thought much the same thing" Hiccup said. Jack said "Mischief Managed" and the ink vanished.

"And the best part is the map insults people who can't guess the password" Jack said with a grin.

"Really, my brothers would get a kick out of this" I said thinking of all the pranking my brothers could do with this map.

"Jack's going to turn it in to a professor aren't you Jack" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah of course" Jack said crossing his fingers behind his back.

Our orders were delivered by Roger rabbit's wife Jessica Rabbit who both Hiccup and Jack couldn't keep their eyes off of. If it wasn't for a hard kick in the shins, they both would have been drooling.

"Ouch!" they yelled.

"Don't look now but Professor Stoick just arrived" I said looking at the door as Professors Stoick arrived followed by Professor Gobber. "Quick do something" Hiccup yelped as he ducked under the table with Rapunzel.

I levitated a Christmas tree nearby so that it obscured us from their view. Just in time to considering they both took the table next to us.

"Alright Stoick what's got your goat?" Gobber asked. Rodger Rabbit came over "The usual Gobber?" he asked receiving a nod. "And for you Mr. Haddock?"

"Fire whisky please" Stoick said.

"Get something for yourself Roger; It looks like you could need it".

"I think I will" Roger said and quickly got the drinks before sitting down and drinking his own glass of Gillywater.

"How's business going?"

"It could be better, but with all the dementors patrolling as soon as the sunsets is not great business for a pub"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can assure you that they shall only be here for this year" Stoick said.

"It's not so bad, as long as those kiddos are safe I can handle twenty dementors" Roger boasted. "But why are they here exactly"?

"Well you know that Alvin has escaped, and the Lords and Lady's wand to protect their children from this threat" Stoick said clenching his fist.

"That and Stoick wants to protect his last link to Valka from one of the very men who took her away" Gobber said sadly.

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled standing up and marched out the door.

"So what happened to Valka?"

"Well as I'm sure you can remember after the war many families went into hiding, especially those that fought on either side. One to escape the law the other to protect their families from the enemies they had made. Well Valka and Hiccup went into hiding with the only people knowing about where they where were Stoick who wouldn't rest until he saw every Death Eater behind bars, and Drago Bludvist. Well some how some way the remaining insane Death Eaters including Maleficent Alvin's cousin; had found out where Stoick's family was, and burned the house to the ground".

I heard Hiccup gasp from under the table.

"I heard about that. Such a sad thing to hear about someone so young dying" Roger said sadly bowing his head.

"Stoick and Alvin had a recent falling out that I don't know the entire details but it practically ended their friendship".

"Anyway while Stoick arrived at the house and pulling Hiccup out of the fire. The rest of the Aurors found Alvin who held the severed left arm of Drago. His clothing was covered in blood and then the explosion that took the lives of ten muggles. Drago's body was never found and Alvin was charged with murder".

"Stoick's afraid Alvin is going to finish what the rest of his family started. That's why he's at Hogwarts and not searching for Alvin he wants to protect Hiccup" Gobber said finishing his drink before standing up. "Goodbye Roger".

"Bye Gobber"

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Tetrapodophis is in Good Dinosaur the serpent that spot attacks**

 **Tulio and Miguel's animagus are based off the two chiefs in The Road to El Dorado. The Jaguar and what I believe is a Parrot.**

 **Roger and Jessica rabbit are from the movie Who framed Roger Rabbit.**

 **Manny is Man in the Moon from Rise of the Guardians**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

As soon as Gobber left the Three Broomsticks I wasted no time in running outside. Not caring that the bitter cold stung my cheeks. I ran until I was back at the clearing over looking the Shrieking Shack. I fell to my knees as full body sobs over took me. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my sobs.

A hand grabbed my shoulder causing me to look up into Rapunzel's green eyes. "You okay Hiccup?" she asked as Merida and Jack stepped out from behind her. Their faces etched with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it" Jack asked

"Talk about what Jack" I yelled "About how my Dad was friends with a criminal, how that same criminal lead Death Eaters to my house and burned it to the ground!"

"The dementors will give you the justice you seek Hiccup" Merida said.

"I don't care about the dementors, I hope Alvin's still around because when I find him I'm going to kill him" I said bitingly making Rapunzel step back in alarm. Jack gave me a look like I had lost my mind. Merida just raised her eyebrow.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts" Rapunzel said taking the Invisibility cloak and Maruaders map from Jack. I nodded and stood up ignoring Merida and Jack's goodbyes. We entered Honeydukes and made our way to the celler. Entered the passageway and walked back to Hogwarts. I and headed for the Hufflepuff common room and up to my dorm room. Kristoff was still at Hogsmeade, which was just fine with me right now. I changed my clothes and crawled into bed as the conversation at the three broomsticks ran over and over through my head.

I called Dopey the House-elf to make me something to eat when Dinner came around. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. I closed my eyes and shut out the outside world. The next morning I woke up to the sound of Kristoff racing around the room and stuffing his clothes into his trunk.

"Where's the fire" I asked yawning.

"Sorry man, I got back late last night and the train will be leaving soon" Kristoff said frantically. He stopped for a moment before picking something up and giving it to me. "Merry Christmas" he said placing a heavy book in my hands.

"Thanks" I said before going to get Kristoff's present It was a carrot cake I got from Honeydukes; Kristoff's favorite. "Merry Christmas" I said giving the cakebox to Kristoff who opened the box and took a whiff of the still freshly backed cake. "Thanks, Sven and I will probably eat the entire thing on the train" Kristoff said smiling before a knock on the door snapped him out of it "The train will be leaving in twenty minutes".

Kristoff went back to packing Sven sat on the trunk to help close it as Kristoff latched it down. "Bye Hiccup" he yelled as he ran out the door Sven hot on his heels.

I shook my head smiling at them before I got a good look at the book. It was a leather bound with the words " _The book of Dragons_ " on the cover, I grinned remembering that I told Kristoff about my dream to work at the dragon reserve in Romania. I spent most of the day just reading the book and learning about all the dragon species.

"Tap. Tap"

Shaken out of my thoughts I turned to see Jack's white owl tapping on my window along with Merida's eagle. I unlatched the window allowing the entry where they quickly flew inside and landed on my bed. Each stuck out a foot where a piece of parchment was. I took the notes from them and gave them some treats. One was from Jack the other was from Merida and Rapunzel. Both wishing my a Merry Christmas and asking me how I feel.

"You can return to Jack and Merida. I'll write back latter" I said to the two birds who bobbed their head and flying out the door. Each letter said the same thing with them asking if I was alright and wishing my a Merry Christmas. I replied that I was fine and wished them a Merry Christmas, I sent one letter at a time so that sharpshot wouldn't get to exhausted carrying not only the letters but their Christmas gifts.

Soon Christmas eve arrived, It was night and I was heading to my dad's office. Apparently we were going to have dinner together. I arrived in his room where a large spread of food sat on a table. Two chairs sat at the ends on the table one was already occupied by my dad who seemed to be looking over some reports of some sort.

I closed the door and sat in the chair across from my dad. I served myself and started to pick at my food waiting for my dad to put down his work and notice me. I started to cough getting louder each time I didn't get a response.

"Hm" my dad said lifting his head from his paper work. "Oh, Hiccup. How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes" I said poking my steak.

"Oh, that's good" he said digging into his dinner. "So how's school"

"Fine" I said looking anywhere but my dad "Any word on Alvin" I asked pushing some mashed potatoes around my plate.

thump

He slammed his drink on to the table his knuckles turned white with how tightly he gripped the drink. He breathed through his nose before sighing and looking away "Not a word".

Then we went back to our silent meal. That was basically my entire Christmas break in a nutshell. The only time something changed was when I went to visit Gobber. He was slumped in a chair and throwing knives at a picture of my Spitlout Jorgentson as he yelled insults.

I asked what was wrong only to find out that Jorgenson had ordered Buckbeak to be killed. There would be a trial, but that just angered Gobber more saying it was just for show, Buckbeak wouldn't be given a fair hearing.

I wrote to my friends about it and they agreed to try and help Buckbeak.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

When everyone in Gryffindor house had returned from Christmas break. Ronin had as all gathered in a classroom to make sure that we hadn't forgotten what we've learned.

"Remember to think of happy thoughts Now close your eyes and think of that memory" Ronin instructed. "Let that memory flow through you"

"Do you have that memory?" Ronin asked receiving nods from everyone, as this was something we had worked on the first week of school.

"Alright seventh years, let's see what you can do. Wands at the ready. Begin" Ronin said from the sidelines as all the seventh years raised their wands and casted the spell. All the sevenths years were able to make a bright silver mist that almost took shape.

"Well done, work on it for a bit over there" Ronin said pointing to the other side of the class away from us. "Sixth years", and so on and so forth until all the years had gone once. "That's about what I'd expect from all of you" Ronin said writing something down.

"Seventh and Fourth years stay you have free period today. The rest of you get to class We'll meet here during your next free period" Ronin ordered before looking at the Forth and Seventh years.

I made my way to the Divination classroom was. I took my seat next to Jack. Today we would be learning about crystal ball reading.

Professor Clopin gave us each a crystal ball with the threat of us having to replace them if we break them.

"Broaden your minds. Look beyond. The art of Crystal gazing is in the Inner Eye. Only then can you see." Clopin said as he walked around the classroom.

Coming to every table to help interpret the signs. Clopin stopped at our table near the end of the class and sat down.

"What do you see Merida?" Clopin asked

"Some type of dog" I said squinting at the grey smoke in the crystal ball. "Maybe the Grim."

"Well done, However this Grim is not meant for you, I see it is meant for a future someone else" Clopin said looking closer.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Please leave the crystal balls on the tables, and review your notes on tea leaf reading for the test next week".

The rest of the class had all left the room already, while Jack and I had just finished packing our bags up.

"See you next week" Clopin said as he grabbed the crystal ball on the table before freezing up, and in a gruff voice said "He will return in two days time, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free, innocent blood shall be spilt, and servant and master shall be reunited once more."

Jack and I stepped back in fear at the prophecy Clopin said.

Clopin coughed and shook his head "Did I say anything children"

"No" I said shaking my head furiously

"Just to review our notes" Jack said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

After that interesting event Jack and I made our way to Gobber's cottage to see how Buckbeak's trial went. Hiccup and Rapunzel were waiting for us on the steps of the cottage.

"Gobber's not here" Hiccup said as I was about to knock on the door.

"Then where is he?" Jack asked

"He said he needed to do get his anger under control before talking about anything" Hiccup said.

"That doesn't sound good for Buckbeak" Rapunzel said

"I personally think the Buckbeak should get a medal for his services in scaring rude insufferable boys" I said thinking about how funny it was to see Snotlout scared.

"Hi kids" Gobber said coming towards us his suit pants wet from the knee down his jacket crumpled up under his arm. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he stepped between us and entered his cottage.

We walked in behind him. "How did it go Gobber?" Rapunzel asked from her spot on the couch.

"Well I said all I could, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff always cleaned his feathers. Did what any Hippogriff would do when show disrespect" Gobber said nibbling on some yak butter Parfait before continuing. "Then Gimhilde Jorgenson said her piece"

"Grimhilde? Why wasn't it Spitlout?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. I've met Grimhilde last year; she doesn't seem like the type to get involved in something like the trial of a Hippogriff. Even if it was her son that was "attacked". I see her more as big mover and shaker in the Ministry" Jack said.

"True Frost, but Grimhilde hates her brother-in-law and so intern she hates me. So this was just one way for her to get at me. It had nothing to do with Snotlout. Any way back to the story, Grimhilde got up and said that Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill as soon as he looks at you" Gobber said.

"Then what happened" Rapunzel asked.

"Then Grimhilde asked for the worst punishment imaginable".

"They can't fire you" Hiccup yelled out gripping his knees.

Gobber smiled at that for a moment before sighing "I wish they were firing me" Gobber said bowing his head. "No they've sentenced Buckbeak to death".

"What!" I screamed "Because Snotlout insulted Buckbeak. Buckbeak has to die". I suddenly remembered the grim I saw in Divination class. Was the Grim telling me about Buckbeak's up coming execution.

"There must be some other way. Buckbeak only did what came naturally to him" Jack stated

"Surely the Department of the Regulation and Control of magical Creatures know this. They can't sentence a creature to death for that"

"I'm sure my dad can still help you and Buckbeak"

"Even your father wouldn't mess with Grimhilde unless he absolutely had to. He even tried to back out of going to his own brothers wedding, just to avoid her" Gobber said. "Besides he has enough on his plate dealing with those dementors and finding Alvin".

Gobber sighed looking like he had aged thirty years. "You four best get back to the castle dementors will be patrolling soon". It was a dismissal all the same. Hiccup wanted to say something but he just sighed and stood up head down and followed us back to the castle.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

I was sitting in my dorm room with the Marauder's Map out flipping through the map watching the professors and Prefects do their rounds. Every now and then I would look across the room to make sure Snotlout was still asleep.

I flipped to the next floor on the map and saw one name stood out above all others. Their in writing was the name Drago Bludvist walking around Hogwarts. Gobber's words from the Christmas Hogsmeade visit kept repeating.

"Drago Bludvist one of Stoick's friends. Alvin destroyed him. The only thing left of him was his left arm. I got out of bed and raced out of the Slytherin house with map and wand in hand. I wondered the halls following the name Drago Bludvist. Annoying the paintings on the wall who complained about the light.

"Put that out young man. We're trying to sleep"

"Sorry" I said and continued down the hall and not turning off the Lumos charm. Looking at the map until I came to the intersection where Drago was about to walk by.

Looking up and seeing no one and hearing mo steps I looked down and up again but still no one was there. The map said that Drago was to the right of me I turned and jumped back as I caught sight of my own reflection.

Looking at the map again, it said that Drago had continued down the hallway. But no one was there, not even a ghost which would explain why a dead person was wondering the halls. Still looking at the map I saw Professor Pitch's name coming around the same corner.

Muttering "Mischief Managed" and the map disappeared I then quietly said " _N_ _ox_ " to turn off the light. I didn't have time to run as Professor Pitch saw me and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to bring my invisibility cloak.

"Jack Frost. What are you doing wandering the halls at this time of night?" Pitch said with a disappointed scowl.

"I was sleep walking" I said and nearly slapped myself for how dumb that lie was.

Pitch raised an eyebrow "Really that's the best you could come up with" he said with disappointment. "Your mother couldn't lie either" Pitch said as one corner of his mouth lifted up slightly.

"What's that Jack" Pitch said pointing to the Marauder's Map which was mostly hanging out of my pockets.

"A spare bit of parchment"

"Really? Open it" He said not believing me in the slightest. I opened the map and presented the blank piece of parchment to him. "Reveal your secrets" Ink appeared on the parchment forming words.

"What dose it say Jack?"

"Messrs. Spottedpelt and Goldenfeathers offer their compliments to Professor Pitch and request that the boogie man keep his nose out of other people's business." Pitch scowled at that.

"What's going on Pitch" asked Professor Stoick as he walked over to us.

"Nothing that concerns you Haddock. Just one of my snakes out past curfew" Pitch said.

"I see. Escort him back to the Slytherin common room. We don't want Alvin to find him" Stoick said before marching down the hall.

"Is Alvin really at Hogwarts?" I asked

"No Jack. Mr. Haddock is just being paranoid. Now let's get you back to the Slytherin common room" Pitch said putting a hand on my shoulder preventing me from running.

"Of all the idiot things you've done Frost, this by far is the most suicidal" Pitch said pulling my into the nearest classroom before continuing scolding me. "Did it ever occur to you that this map, in the hands of Alvin Outcast, if he ever figures out how it works. Is a map to everyone in this school!"

"No Sir, Wait how do you know what the map does?"

Pitch rolled his eyes "Oh please. I heard Miguel and Tulio plan and brag about the success of their Marauder's Map. Those two my be cunning but they need to work on their secrecy. Which reminds me I have to give them detention for the insult their map gave me"

"And as for you Jack. You'll be serving two detentions during the next two Hogsmeade weekends" I was about the protest when he stopped me. "For being out past curfew with a killer on the loose"

"I'll be confiscating this" Pitch said taking the map "You'll have it at the end of class tomorrow". Pitch left no room for me to argue so I bowed my head and muttered "Yes, Sir".

Pitch and I continued to the Slytherin common room. When we reached the entrance I stopped walking. "Professor, I don't think that map always works. Earlier it showed someone in the castle someone I know to be dead".

"And who might that be?" Pitch asked

"Drago Bludvist"

Pitch's eyes widened "That's not possible" Pitch said "I could understand the Corpse Bride or Ichabod Crane they are ghost, but Mr. Bludvist has been dead for twelve years and is not a ghost".

"Its just what I saw Professor" I said and left my Head of House outside the common room and headed off the bed.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

The next day Hiccup, Jack, Merida and I all went to see Gobber and say goodbye to Buckbeak. I head the sound of metal scraping against stone as we walked towards the courtyard. On an empty bench a man cloaked in black sat sharpening a large ax.

He didn't look up once from his sharpening as we passed by him. "I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." I said.

"And it just got worse" Hiccup said pointing to Gaston, LeFou, and Snotlout, who were spying on Gobber's cottage.

"What did I tell you" Snotlout boasted "Father says I can keep to hippogriff's head. Do you think the Gryffindors' will like their new mascot?" Snotlout said looking up at Gaston.

"Good idea Snothat" Gaston said getting his name wrong.

"Snotlout sir" Snotlout said "But Snothat is fine to".

"Look who's here" LeFou said looking at us as Merida and I marched towards them.

"You've come to see the show"

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I yelled at Snotlout pulling out my wand and pointing it at Snotlout's throat.

"Rapunzel, no!" Hiccup said

"Don't stop her, I want to see how this ends" Jack said

"He isn't worth it" Hiccup said as Snotlout let out a whimper. I lowered my wand and turned my back on him. Only to whip back around at the sound a loud crunch. Finding Gaston on the ground his wand out and one hand covering his nose, and Merida standing over him.

"Casting spells when you're opponents back is turned that's a new low even for you" Merida said. LeFou and Snotlout helped Gaston get to his feet before leaving "Not a word to anyone about this" Gaston muttered under his breath as they left.

"That felt good" Merida said. with a smile.

"It was brilliant. I can't wait to tell the team about this, they'll be laughing for months" Jack said clapping his hands.

"So you could punch him but I couldn't hex him" I said crossing my arms.

"Gryffindor privilege" Merida said making me smile. We made it to Gobber's cottage, Buckbeak was chained in the small pumpkin patch nearby

"Look at him, such a majestic beast" Gobber said looking out the window at Buckbeak.

"Can't we just set him free" Hiccup said joining Gobber by the window.

"They would know I did it, and then the school would be held accountable and the ministry will want compensation. Which will be worse for the school" Gobber said walking away from the window to sit down in his chair.

"Stoick, Lorax, and the Headmaster; are coming down to give me support when they kill Buckbeak."

"I'll stay with you too, Gobber" Hiccup said turning his head away from the window.

"You will do no such thing Hiccup, any of you, I don't want any of you seeing an execution" Gobber said sternly. Hiccup sighed and nodded his head looking down before jumping away from the window as a rock flew past him and broke a vase.

"What was that?" I asked going over to Hiccup to make sure he was okay.

"A rock" Merida said picking up a black rock from the vase shards.

Another rock came through the window only this time Jack caught it before it could hit anyone. "Alright who threw that" I asked looking out the window. Instead of spotting the rock thrower, I spotted Professor Stoick, Lorax, and Headmaster North leading the new Minister Duke Weselton and behind him was the executioner.

"The Minister is here" I said making everyone look out the window. "It's getting dark, you should leave before the dementors start their patrols" Gobber said.

We went out the backdoor but Hiccup and I stopped and face Gobber. "Everything will be fine Gobber" Hiccup said.

"Goodbye Gobber" I said before racing out the backdoor as Gobber answered the door. "Headmaster North, Stoick, Lorax" Gobber said happily. "Minister. Come in" Gobber said making everyone go inside. This gave us a chance to close the backdoor and hide behind the pumpkin patch.

"Would you like some tea" Gobber offered to his guest.

"No thank Gobber" the Minister said.

"I'll take one Gobber" Lorax said

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get down to business" the Minister said as we ducked behind four large pumpkins. "By order of the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, here and after called "the condemned shall be executed this day at sundown"

"He did nothing Wrong" Gobber said.

"It'll be fine Gobber" Professor Stoick said.

"The execution shall dispatch"

"Snap" I whirled my head around to look at the forest behind us for what made that nose but I only saw the shadows of the forest.

"What is it?" Merida asked noticing me looking at the forest.

"I Heard something, probably a deer stepping on a twig" I said

"Never mind that, let's go before they step outside" Hiccup said running away from the pumpkin patch and up away from Gobber's cottage. I looked back at Buckbeak who let out a caw before tilting his head to the side to see what I would do. It broke my heart to leave him chained there but I had to or I could get Gobber and Headmaster North in trouble. I ran after Hiccup, Jack, and Merida.

We stopped at the top of the hill far enough away that we wouldn't be seen, as we watched the executioner leave the cottage and make his way over to Buckbeak.

The ax was raised and in one swift motion it was done. The Crows took flight away from the executioner before coming back and landing on Buckbeak's body. I started to sob and leaned on Merida for support as Jack and Hiccup came both gave us a hug.

We stayed that way for a bit before Jack let go and sniffled before saying "We should get back to the castle before anyone knows we're gone" Jack said pulling out the Marauder's Map and saying the password.

"There it is again" Jack said looking at the map.

"What's there Jack Hiccup said still rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. He stopped next to Jack and looked at the map. He blinked a couple of times before speaking "I thought this map only showed people who are you know alive, or at the very least a ghost" Hiccup said.

"The thing must be malfunctioning" Merida said taking the map and looking at the name. I joined her and starred in shock as the words Drago Bludvist walked towards the Whomping Willow.

"Pitch said it's never wrong" Jack said

"Wait Professor Pitch knows about this" I said pointing to the map "and he didn't destroy it". Jack nodded his head "He wouldn't do that to something a Slytherin made" Jack said with a smile.

"Malfunctioning or not we should still look into it" Hiccup said taking the map and walking towards the Whomping Willow.

* * *

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

We made it to the Whomping willow, looking around as close as we could get to the dangerous tree without being attacked.

"No one is here Hiccup" Merida said staying as far away from the tree as possible. Probably still remembering last year when she and Jack crashed her families flying car into the tree.

"The map says he's right here" Hiccup said pointing to the Marauder's Map.

"The only thing here is that crazy tree and that rat" Jack said pointing to a rat moving towards the Whomping willow.

"Stop it" Hiccup said dropping the map and running after the rat towards the Whomping willow.

"Hiccup stop!" I yelled watching Hiccup get closer to the tree. Hiccup finally grabbed the rat and started to turn around. He looked up and gasped, pointing behind us and said "Run it's a Grim".

Whirling a round to see a large black canine growling at us, it looked slightly human for a moment before it charged at us. "Get down" Merida said pulling me down as the Grim leapt over us.

"Hiccup!" Jack screamed as the Grim landed in front of Hiccup before grabbing Hiccup's leg and started to drag him towards the roots of the Whomping willow.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled chasing after Hiccup as he was quickly dragged down a large hole.

"Help!" Hiccup screamed.

Before we could do anything the Whomping willow lashed out at us. Landing several yards away and on our backs we groaned in pain, before standing up and trying to get to the hole again.

We moved together ducking and dodging swipes, getting harder and harder to dodge as we got closer to the tree. A branch slammed into my side lifting me up; I held on as tight as I could as the branch swung me around as the annoyed willow continued to attack my friends.

When my branch swung down again I grabbed Jack by his coat lifting him up with me. We both were flung around until I spotted the hole that Hiccup and the Grim fell down. I realized if I timed it just right I could throw Jack down the hole after Hiccup.

I let go and watched Jack fly through the air screaming as he tumbled down the hole. "You're next Merida" I yelled as Merida continued to dodge the swinging branches. I grabbed her shirt and lifted her into the air.

Merida screamed as we were thrown about. When I saw the hole again I let go of Merida. As merida disappeared into the hole I was still clutching the tree branch as the branch whipped back and forth. I felt my grip loosen as the branch sharply changed directions. I let out a scream as I plummeted towards the ground.

I slid down the hole feet first and landed on top of Merida.

"Sorry" I said standing up.

"It's fine" Merida said rubbing her back as stood up. "Where do you suppose this goes?"

"Is it mentioned on the map?" I said looking at Jack, who had the marauder's map that he held onto when Hiccup dropped it.

"Nothing on this passageway, Tulio and Miguel must not have come down here" Jack said sounding a little happy at the end. Probably for finding

"Well considering we had to get passed a violent tree to get down here, I can't say I blame them" Merida said.

"I hope Hiccups okay" I said.

"I'm sure he's fine" Merida said as we walked down the passage. walking up a flight of stairs at the end of the passageway, pushing the door open.

Jack climbed out first then Merida and then me. We looked around the old rundown shack we were in. The windows were boarded up the shack groaning as the wind howled outside.

"We're inside the Shrieking Shack" Merida said as she ran her fingers over a dust covered paining.

"I think so" I said as a scream came from upstairs. "Hiccup". Merida, Jack, and I walked up the stairs with caution as the stairs groaned in protest to our weight. We peaked inside each room until we saw Hiccup sitting on a couch, the rat still held tight in his hands.

"Hiccup" Merida said running into the room. "You're okay".

"Where's the dog" I said coming to sit by him as I looked him over for any injuries.

"It's a trap" Hiccup screamed "He's not a dog, he's an Animagus" Hiccup said as he glared at a corner in the room.

Following the paw prints in the dust towards the corner near the door, where instead of a large black dog, a gigantic man stood. He was dressed head to toe in rags, a long scruffy black beard, his eyes had bags underneath them and he stared us down with narrowed black eyes. a scowl set permanently on his face. I immediately recognized him from the wanted posters. This was Alvin Outcast the traitor.

"If you want to kill Hiccup you'll have to kill us first" Merida said blocking Hiccup from Alvin's sight.

Alvin chuckled at that "Only one will die tonight". "Then it will be you Hiccup yelled shoving the Rat to me before charging at Alvin who simply shoved him to the side, letting out a deep laugh as Hiccup tried again and again to attack him.

"I admire your courage boy, Your mother would be proud" Alvin said.

"Don't you dare mention my mother" Hiccup yelled pulling out his wand and pointing it at Alvin.

"You going to kill me Hiccup" Alvin said grinning as he raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

I glared hatefully at the man no monster in front of me. My head was reeling as questions raced around my head 'Why did Alvin betray my parents?, why hadn't a dementor found him yet?, Where was my dad right now, and why did that rat have Drago Bludvist name.

Anger flowed through my body thinking of all the spells I could cast to make Alvin suffer but couldn't come up with one. Instead I chose to cast the _Petrificus Totalus_ to prevent him from attacking my friends.

I waved my wand to start the incitation when "Stop Hiccup" my dad said rushing in with Gobber and surprisingly Professor Pitch on his heels. Gobber pulled me back towards my friends as my father and Alvin had a staring match.

"Hello Stoick" Alvin said in a calm tone. Stoick glared for a minute before saying "Alvin".

"You looking well, considering the circumstances" Gobber said trying to ease the tension.

"Indeed Gobber, It looks like the flesh now matches the madness within" Stoick said. Alvin chuckled at that before saying "True, but it's my own madness not my families".

"Now what are you doing here Stoick. You're certainly not here to capture me, cause if you were you would have done it already" Alvin said crossing his arms.

Stoick chuckled at that before raising his right arm out. Alvin's eyes went wide for a moment before grabbing Stoick's forearm and patting him on the back. "If the evidence that Pitch says is true, than I have a lot to make up for, old friend."

My mind went blank as I tried to process what I was seeing. The man my dad was bent on catching this entire year wasn't being arrested, and my dad was hugging him like a friend.

"What's going!" I screamed "Dad, Why are you siding with Alvin? He betrayed you, Mom is dead because of him!" I yelled glaring at Alvin."

"I know Hiccup, but Pitch says he's found someone that Gobber and I thought long dead" Stoick said.

"Who?" Merida asked

"Drago Bludvist" Alvin said "And he's in this room right now. Come out, come out, Drago"

"Drago is dead. You killed him" I said pointing my wand at Alvin again.

"I thought so too, that is until Jack mentioned seeing Drago Bludvist on the map!" Pitch said pulling out another piece of parchment that looked just like the Marauder's Map.

"You made a copy of it!" Jack exclaimed. Pitch just rolled his eyes "Yes, Mr. Frost I did make a copy of your map"

"The map was lying, then and around the Whomping willow" I said

"The map never lies, Mr. Haddock" Pitch said narrowing his eyes. "And according to the map Drago is right here." Pointing towards Rapunzel.

"Me? Hiccup and Jack are right the map is wrong" Rapunzel said as the rat in her hands tried to escape.

"Not you Rapunzel. The rat" Gobber said

"So the rat has Drago's name. That doesn't mean it's him" Merida said

"He's missing his left front leg isn't he" Gobber said. My eyes widened as it started to make sense "The only thing left of Bludvist was his ."

"Left arm!" Alvin yelled "The dirty coward cut it off, so everyone would think he was dead! Then he transformed himself into a rat"

"Show me" I said making Alvin grin as Gobber grabbed the rat from Rapunzel. Professor Pitch pulled out his wand as Gobber dropped the rat onto the old piano. The rat as soon as it's paws touched the ground ran off the Piano avoiding Pitches spells.

The rat was nearly out the room when Pitches spell finally hit it's mark. The rat quickly began to change into a man. Alvin grabbed his leg and pulled him back into the room. The man he was as tall as my dad and the same build to, black dreadlocks and a beard. Sharp claws replaiced his fingernails and his green eyes seemed beady as they looked around the room.

"Hello Drago" Pitch said. Drago ignored him and instead focused on My dad, Gobber and Alvin who all had their wands raised.

"Pitch was right"

"Stoick, Gobber, Alvin it's so good to see you again" Drago said looking at the hostial glares. "And Hiccup, You have Valka's hair"

"Don't you dare mention Valka!" Stoick yelled.

"You sold Valka and Stoick out to Chernabog!" Gobber hissed.

"It was quite easy. With Alvin and Stoick's shattered friendship thanks to the argument over which battle strategy we should use against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters that when it was time to pick a secret keeper you'd never pick him, and Gobber was to obvious a choice, so that left only me" Drago said.

Alvin and dad looked at each other for a moment their eyes reflecting their regret before glaring at Drago. "You should have realized Drago, if Chernabog didn't kill you, we would" Alvin said raising his wand.

"Alvin Stop" dad said before Alvin could say the killing course. Alvin looked at him with a raised brow "If you kill him now then we can't prove you're innocent. Even with my testimony will not help you. We'll take him back to the castle and then flow him to the Ministry, after that the dementors can have him" dad said. Alvin let out a booming laugh "Sounds perfect".

"I can understand you three hunting me down, but what are you doing her Pitch" Drago said as we walked through the secret passage again.

"Oh shut up you dunderhead. You've been a thorn in my side for years, I'd happily throw you to the dementors, and feel nothing but satisfaction" Pitch said

"Sorry about the bite Hiccup, I hope I didn't hurt you" Alvin said making dad and Gobber tense at that.

"It's fine. It's a bruise now anyway" I said

"Normally, I have a calm disposition as a wolf"

"A wolf I thought you were a Grim" Jack said

"Common misconception, When I haven't kept up with my hygiene I look like a Grim in my Wolf from. You're lucky I had enough sense not to turn you" Alvin said.

"You're a werewolf" Rapunzel gasped "Was this why you had us do an essay on werewolves Professor Stoick"

"Partly" dad said

"But werewolves can only turn into wolves during the full moon" Merida said.

"Some werewolves we can change at any time, but even they still have to abide by the pull of the full moon, although I'm more sane when it's not a full moon."

* * *

(Merida's pov)

As we left the passageway with the innocent Alvin and the traitor Drago I looked at the Whomping willow with caution. The tree seemed to be asleep right now, but Jack and I weren't taking any chances. Jack and I ran out of the Whomping willow's reach, as Alvin and Stoick dragged Drago outside.

"The dementors will have you tonight Drago" Alvin hissed. Drago smiled and looked at the cloudy sky "I think not Alvin"

"Oh, and why is that"

"Because I know what moon is out to night" Drago said just as the moon started to peek out from behind the clouds. Alvin's grip on Drago loosened as the full moon casted it's glow on him.

Alvin groaned grabbing his sides as the transformation started to begin.

Gobber and Stoick grabbed Alvin as he started growl. Drago punched Pitch in the gut making him drop his wand and clutch his stomach. Drago picked up Pitch's wand and was about to cast a spell on Stoick, Gobber, and Alvin.

When Jack drew his wand quickly and said " _Expelliarmus_ " making the wand fly out of Drago's hands.

Drago grinned as Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I all surrounded him. "Goodbye kids" Drago said, before turning back into a rat.

"Grab him" Hiccup said Drago tried to escape us. Drago the rat ran up my arm, I tried to grab him when he leapt off my arm and grabbed a few strands of my hair. Drago landed and ran away. We tried to follow him but Gobber landed in our way.

"Run kids" Gobber said as he starred at Alvin. Alvin had grown twice as big and black fur was starting to grow along his body. He looked a lot like the grimm only this transformation was walking on two legs not four like before.

When the transformation was complete Alvin let out a loud howl the echoed through the night. "Alvin" Hiccup said drawing werewolf Alvin's attention to us. Gobber turned into a yak and charged at Alvin, making him move back a few feet.

Alvin growled and lunged at Gobber, who dodged before running towards the Forbidden forest with Alvin right after him. Hiccup ran after them with Stoick following him. Professor Pitch pulled Rapunzel and Jack back preventing them from following but I slipped past him and raced after Hiccup.

"Mr. Haddock, Ms. Dunbroch get back here!" Pitch yelled.

I followed them down to the edge of the lake. Gobber the Yak stood next to Stoick and Hiccup. Their eyes glued on Alvin the werewolf who was limping at the waters edge, he whined for a moment before collapsing on the ground.

Hiccup was about to go see if he was okay but Stoick stopped him "No son, it's still to dangerous to get close to him. He could turn you".

Hiccup was going to say something when the temperature suddenly dropped, making my teeth chatter. The water froze solid as dementors glided towards Alvin.

"Oh, no" Stoick said as he pushed Hiccup and I behind him. He pulled out his wand and yelled " _Expecto Patronum_ " causing a large silver boar appear scaring off some of the dementors. Gobber transformed back into himself and helped Stoick scare off the dementors. Hiccup and I joined in to but there were to many and we hadn't fully mastered the charm yet.

One of the dementors got by us and sucked a bit of our soul before flying off. Hiccup and I collapsed. I felt so cold and scared to afraid to stand up, I could only watch as Gobber and Stoick were over powered by the dementors.

The dementors seemed reluctant to leave us, but eventually did turn back to Alvin. One by one The dementors dive-bombed Alvin, never stopping in their soul sucking as they ruthlessly gave Alvin the kiss.

"No" Hiccup said as he started to crawl his way over to Alvin. A tiny white light escaped Alvin's lips.

A glow across the water caught my attention and four silver animals appeared out of nowhere. a Stag, a Bear, a Rabbit, and a Dragon all stood together as there energy pushed the dementors away.

I blacked out as the last of the dementors vanished.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

"Hiccup, Merida. Wake up" Rapunzel said as both of us gathered around their hospital beds. Gobber and Stoick had already woken up.

Headmaster North came down and told them what happened to Alvin. Both men tried to get out of bed and free Alvin, but North ordered them to stay and heal before doing anything. Stoick and Gobber both wanted to hunt down Drago and make him pay for what he did.

Thankfully the Medi-Witches had ordered them to remain in bed until they were fully recovered. They also had the House-elves make them a cup of chocolate milk and bring up a chocolate bar for everyone.

"Hiccup" I said as I noticed Hiccup stirring, he blinked for a moment as his eyes started to adjust to the brightness. "Jack Rapunzel. Where's Merida" Hiccup said sitting up before groaning in pain.

"She's safe" Rapunzel said from her spot next to Merida. "You're in the hospital wing with Merida, Gobber, and Stoick" I said pointing to the two Professors across the room and Merida in the next bed as Rapunzel gave Hiccup his chocolate bar.

Merida awaked shortly after and I gave her a chocolate bar.

"Where's Alvin?" Hiccup asked. Stoick and Gobber bowed their heads and looked away

"The Aurors took him away. Hiccup" Rapunzel said looking away

"What! No he's innocent. Where's my dad he'll straighten this out." Hiccup said

"Relax Hiccup, Alvin is still in Hogwarts just locked up in the east tower until the Aurors finish rounding up all the dementors" I said

Hiccup was about to say something when the door opened revealing the Medi-Witch Fauna carrying a tray of dreamless sleep potion.

"Oh good, you're awake" Fauna said as she walked towards Hiccup and Merida. "Here's a dreamless sleep potion. You need your rest, after what you've been through" she said going her four patients and handing them the potion.

"I don't need this Fauna" Gobber said "I'm perfectly fine"

Fauna pursed her lips before turning to face Gobber. "Don't tell me how to do my job Gobber. I've been a Medi-Witch longer than you've been alive, and I know exactly what my patients need. So stop whining and drink your dreamless sleep potion young man" she said tapping her foot.

While this was going on Hiccup grabbed his dreamless sleep potion and poured the potion into the flower pot on his bedside table. Merida copying him. I looked at Rapunzel to see if she noticed but she was to busy watching Fauna make Gobber drink his potion to notice what Hiccup and Merida did with their potion.

"There, now was that so hard" Fauna said with a smile as Gobber grumbled as he pulled his covers of himself.

"Visiting hours will be over in half-hour" she said looking at Rapunzel and I. Fauna turned and left the room.

Stoick started to stroke his beard while saying "Time is a very powerful thing, but when meddled with, dangerous." Hiccup tilted his head at his dad listening but the look on his face said that he wasn't understanding.

"You know the laws Hiccup, Get Alvin out of Hogwarts without being seen" Stoick said not making any sense at all. "Get back here before this last chime or the consequences are too horrible to mention".

Stoick started to lift a necklace over his head before saying "More than one life might be saved tonight, Make things right son" Stoick said as he gave the hourglass necklace to Hiccup. "How did you get this dad?" Hiccup asked

"I borrowed it from the Ministry" he said as Hiccup took the necklace and nodded his head, understanding shining though his eyes.

Stoick smiled before closing his eyes and following Gobber into a dreamless sleep.

"What's that Hiccup?" I asked looking at the golden hourglass necklace in his hands.

"Its a Time-turner Jack, and it's the only thing that can save Alvin."

"Okay and how dose it do that" Merida asked as she got out of her bed and walked over to us.

"three turns should do it" Hiccup said "I think" he then put the necklace over each of our heads and started to turn the hourglass.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **I** **know this isn't the transformation of a werewolf but for this story it is**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

(Jack's pov)

As soon as Hiccup finished turning the hourglass the room started to change. People were walking backwards and people who weren't here an hour ago were suddenly there. The night sky vanished and the sun rose up in the sky.

"What just happened?" I asked as Hiccup removed the necklace from us.

"Where's Gobber and Stoick?" Merida asked looking at the two empty beds where Gobber and Stoick were asleep in only moments ago.

"It's 7:30" Hiccup said hearing some chimes in the distance "Where were we at 7:30".

"Gobber's cottage" Rapunzel said.

Hiccup grabbed Rapunzel's had and started to move towards the doors of the Hospital Wing. "Let's go, and what ever you do don't be seen" Hiccup said running out the doors and down the halls. Merida, Rapunzel, and I kept asking Hiccup to wait"

"Hiccup, will you please tell us what we're doing" I asked just as we stopped running at the end of the hallway past the courtyard. A conversation stopped us in our tracks as the words "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

Peeking around the corner and seeing ourselves, Gaston, LeFou, and Snotlout. "Rapunzel, no!"

"That's us" Merida said

"This is not normal" I said leaning away from the corner. "Oh, for Yensid's sake" Hiccup said as pulled me back inside and against the wall. "This is a Time-Turner, Jack" Hiccup said showing off the hourglass necklace.

"You mean we've gone back in time?" I asked shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"Yes" Hiccup said putting the Time-Turner under his shirt again "My dad wanted us to return to this moment.

"Cool" Merida said

"If your father wanted us to come to this exact time, than clearly something happened that he wants us to change" Rapunzel said understanding the situation far better than Merida and I were. Rapunzel turn back to look at ourselves just in time to see Merida punching Gaston.

"Nice punch." I said to Merida

"Thank you"

"They're come this way" Rapunzel said as she and Hiccup pulled us out of the way and through a window and laying on the ground as Gaston, LeFou, and Snotlout ran towards us. As they passed we heard Gaston say "LeFou, I want that Gryffindor to pay". LeFou responded with "Yes Gaston".

We waited there until our other selves walked off to Gobber's cottage. We crept forward and watched as ourselves walked closer to Gobber's cottage.

"Is that" I said looking a the large Hippogriff sitting in the pumpkin patch.

"Buckbeak's alive!" Rapunzel said with a smile. "That's it" Hiccup said Leaving both Merida and I in the dark, because the look on Rapunzel's face showed that she's already figured it out. "More than one life might be saved tonight, We can save him" Rapunzel said

"Let's go" Merida said and began to walk along the path. We ducked behind the pumpkin patch so Gobber and the other Hiccup wouldn't see us. We didn't stay there for long as Lorax, Professor Stoick, Headmaster North, Minister Duke Weselton, and the executioner were walking this way.

"Here they come, We'd better hurry" Merida said and started to stand up but I pulled her back down. "Duke has to see Buckbeak first before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Gobber set him free" I said receiving looks at that "Slytherin, breaking rules and not getting cot is the first thing we learn".

"Can't we just warn ourselves about Drago" Merida asked.

"No Merida, If we did that our other selves would think we're crazy." Hiccup said

"Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, we can't be seen" Rapunzel said as We moved to another area of the pumpkin patch so the Minister wouldn't see us.

"They're getting closer" Merida said "And we're not leaving" she said looking at our other selves still in Gobber's cottage.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Hiccup asked getting more nervous by the minute. Merida picked up a rock from the ground and turned it. "I think I know why" she said before throwing the rock through the window. breaking the vase inside. She then threw another.

"Alright who threw that" other Hiccup said looking out the window as we ducked down so we wouldn't be seen.

Hiccup looked to Merida "You almost hit me"

"But I didn't" she said as we watched the three members of Hogwarts, the Minster, and the executioner enter Gobber's cottage. The back door to the cottage opened and out came ourselves.

"We got to go" Rapunzel said running towards the forest and hid behind a tree. Our other selves hid in the pumpkin patch so that the Minister wouldn't see them.

"Is that what my hair looks like from the back" Merida said looking at herself.

"Yes, yes it is" I said making Merida pursed her lips and give me a look that said shut up. I moved for a moment stepping on a twig.

The other Rapunzel whiled around to look at us but of course found nothing because we stayed hidden.

"What is it?" the other Merida asked

"I heard something, probably a deer stepping on a twig" the other Rapunzel said

"Never mind that, let's go before they step outside" the other Hiccup said leading our other selves away from the pumpkin patch. When they were gone we crept out of the forest and back to the pumpkin patch.

Merida and I stood watching the window as the Minister kept going on and on about what was going to happen. "Go Hiccup, Rapunzel. Go!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel walked towards Buckbeak slowly so they wouldn't spook him. The crows were making it hard considering they kept getting in their way. When they were close enough they bowed. Buckbeak bowed as well before laying his head down in an almost defeated way. They in hooked the chain from the post just as the front door opened.

"Minister, I really think I should sign as well" Headmaster North said and the door closed again "Oh very well. Perhaps it would be a good idea" the Minister said. We all let out a sigh as the door closed again.

"Okay, Buckbeak. Come with us, come quickly, come on" Hiccup said pulling on the chain.

"Keep trying" Rapunzel said pulling on the chain as well. Buckbeak let out an annoyed squawk at the tug. "shush" Hiccup said.

"Your name only" the Minister said

"Alright then my whole name you shall get. This might take some time it is awfully long" North said.

"Come on Buckbeak" Hiccup said again. Rapunzel had already dropped the rest of the chain and picked up a few dead ferrets from a basket nearby.

"Come on, Buckbeak." she said offering the dead animal to Buckbeak "Come and get the nice dead ferret." Buckbeak got excited at seeing the dead ferret and stood up. Rapunzel tossed one to him, and Buckbeak caught it in his jaws.

Buckbeak started to swallow the ferret as Hiccup pulled him away from the pumpkin patch.

"That's it Buckbeak" Hiccup said as Rapunzel

"That's everything that needs to be signed" the Minister said opening the door and out came everyone. Stoick turned in our direction and his eyes widened before whirling around and talking to the Minister again.

"Minister, I was wondering if you've received any word from Shrek on Alvin's location? With teaching students I haven't had time to ask" Stoick said. It was all the encouragement that Hiccup needed as he and Rapunzel led Buckbeak into the forest. Merida and I following quickly behind.

We his in the shadows of the forest and watched as the Minister, the Executioner, Gobber, Stoick, Lorax, and North all discovered Buckbeak was missing.

"I just saw the beast a minute ago" the Minister said "Someone must have released him"

"Are you suggesting Gobber had something to do with this. After all how could he? He was with us all the time." Lorax said crossing his arms.

The Minster fumbled for a moment before saying "Yes, well. We must search the grounds"

"Search the skies if you must, Minister. Meanwhile, I'd like a tall glass of milk and a side of cookies" North said going inside Gobber's cottage again. Only to stop at the door to turn and face the Executioner. "Executioner, your services are no longer required. Thank you" and with that said North took a small bow and disappeared into Gobber's cottage.

The executioner marched towards one of the large pumpkins raised his ax and chopped it in half. the crows took flight as soon as the ax touched the pumpkin. After that the executioner and the Minister started to walk towards Hogwarts.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

We raced through the Forbidden Forest with Hiccup still pulling Buckbeak along as I every now and then waved a dead ferret so he would follow us.

"This way" Merida said taking a right through the trees. Once we were far enough we stopped for a bit to catch our breath.

"Now what?" Jack asked

"We save Alvin" Hiccup said

"Okay. and How do we do that" Jack said

"No idea" Hiccup said as he patted Buckbeak. "Stay here" he said as he took the dead ferrets from me and laid them on the ground in front of Buckbeak.

Jack had walked up a hill and stood there for a moment "Guys, you might want to come and see this" Jack said from the top of the hill. Merida, Hiccup, and I ran up the hill to where Jack stood.

"What is it Jack?" I asked standing next to him. "That" Jack said pointing at the three professors who were making their way towards the Whomping Willow.

"This better be good Pitch" Stoick said as he followed Pitch.

"It will be worth it Mr. Haddock. You'll have Alvin and Drago in your hands by the end of the night.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Stoick said climbing into the passageway.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Drago is still alive and that Alvin is innocent" Gobber said as he followed Pitch and Stoick into the passage way.

"And now we wait" Merida said sitting down. And so we waited and waited only listening to the bats as they fly past us.

I turned around to look at Buckbeak who was rearing up trying to grab one of the bats as they flew past him. "At least someone is enjoying themselves" I said with a smile as Buckbeak caught one and ate it.

"Yeah" Hiccup said with a smile, which went away very quickly as he turned to face Merida. "Merida, did you see anyone at the lake when we were with Alvin?"

"Yeah, I did. I although I think it was four people unless one person can have more than one patronus then perhaps".

"Pitch told Headmaster North about that" Jack said as he tossed a stone into the air and caught it. Hiccup looked at him for him to elaborate on what he said, but Jack just continued to throw his rock.

I rolled my eyes and continued where Jack left off "Pitch just said that four people casted the patronus must have been powerful."

"Yes, but who were they?" Merida asked

"I don't know" Hiccup said

"Here we come" Jack said looking as we watched as our other selves, Alvin, Stoick, Gobber, Pitch, and Drago all came out of the passageway. We watch as the clouds parted and the full moon came out, Alvin transforming into a werewolf. Gobber leading Alvin away in his Yak form with Hiccup Stoick and Merida running after them.

"Mr. Haddock, Ms. Dunbroch get back here" Pitch yelled as he held Rapunzel and Jack back.

"Let's go" I said standing up and followed our other selves through the forest and down to the lake where Gobber was fighting Alvin. Gobber charged Alvin and slammed into his side. Alvin howled in pain from the hit.

When our other selves arrived Alvin was limping and whimpering at each step he took before collapsing at the edge of the lake.

Hiccup was about to go see if he was okay but Stoick stopped him "No son, it's still to dangerous to get close to him. He could turn you".

"The dementors will be here any minute now" Merida said looking at the sky. "But where are the people who casted the patronus" Hiccup said. The lake froze and the dementors started to float down.

" I can't watch this" I said as I watched Hiccup and Merida collapse and Stoick and Gobber

"They'll come I'm sure of it. Any minute now four people will arrive and conjure a patronus." Hiccup said pointing to the edge of the lake. Stoick and Gobber collapsed next and the dementors started to swarm Alvin.

"Hiccup, No one's coming. The only ones here are us, and unless we do something Alvin, Gobber, Stoick, Merida, and you will die" I said. Hiccup seemed to understand and marched towards the lake raised his wand and yelled out " _Expecto Patronum!_ " a bright silver mist came out of his wand for a moment but did not turn into a corporeal patronus.

"Together" Merida said standing next to Hiccup Jack standing next to her and I stood on the other side of Hiccup.

"Remember what our Professors told us" Jack said closing his eyes "On three".

"One" Merida said as I took a deep breath and centered myself

"Two" Jack said as I chose my happy memory and thought

"Three" Hiccup said and we all raised our wands and yelled out " _Expecto Patronum!_ " and silver light pulsed from our wands attacking the dementors and forming four animals. Merida's was a bear, Jack was a stag, Hiccup's was a dragon, and mine was a rabbit.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Once all the dementors were all gone we canceled the spell all of us were panting from the amount of energy we wasted. "Let's get Alvin" I said about to walk over to where Alvin was.

"Wait Hiccup, Remember the dementors came back and killed Alvin before the Aurors arrived" Jack said stopping me from reaching Alvin.

We waited for a bit long enough for the full moon to disappear behind the clouds and Alvin turning back to human. The cold wind came back and a small group of dementors came back and attacked Alvin again. I performed the patronus charm again alone this time and once again the silver mist to the form of a dragon and scared the dementors away.

"It's getting easier" I said as I canceled the spell.

"The Aurors are coming" Merida said pointing to the lights in the distance "Hide".

We hid in the bushes as five Aurors lead by Sergeant Calhoun, a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and a permanent scowl on her face. "Alright you maggots lets get to work. Markowski get these kids to the Hospital Wing. Kohut grab Gobber, Rookie grab Stoick, and Cap help me cuff Alvin. Headmaster North told us we can put him in the east tower until we've removed all the dementors for the grounds." she barked out orders and the youngest member was a boy with blonde hair, navy blue eye, and a goatee went over to my dad and picked him up.

"Is that Phoebus?" Merida asked looking at the youngest member as he took my dad away. "He graduated last year so maybe" Jack said.

"Once you're all done report to the Great Hall and we'll get started on removing the dementors" Calhoun said as she dragged Alvin behind her.

Once they were out of hearing range we came out of our hiding spot. "We have to get to the east tower immediately"

"But now that Alvin's alive wont the system give him a fair trial" Rapunzel said as we walked to the place where we left Buckbeak.

They won't" I said as we ran through the forest. "They only care about finding Alvin and killing him for escaping Azkaban".

"But your dad can vouch for him can't he? Or Pitch or Gobber" Merida said. I was about to respond but Jack beat me to it.

"Their words might carry some weight but without Drago they'll be meaningless. Drago is all the evidence you need".

"Can I just say how amazing it is that we each conjured a corporeal patronus" Merida said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's amazing" Rapunzel said. We stopped a few feet away from Buckbeak so we wouldn't spook him. All of us bowed to him and he bowed back "Alight the Aurors have probably locked Alvin up by now and are going to gather all the dementors. We have to get Alvin away from Hogwarts ad fast" I said as I mounted Buckbeak.

Once I was on I held out my hand for Jack. I then helped him get on behind me followed by Merida "Are you sure he can carry all of us?" Rapunzel asked looking at the little space left for her.

"He's going to fly Alvin out of Hogwarts their isn't a question of weight here, and as for the space" I pulled myself forward making Jack and Merida follow my lead until there was enough room for Rapunzel. Rapunzel sighed and got on behind Merida.

"Hold on" I said and patted Buckbeak on the back of the neck to get him airborne. We flew out of the Forbidden Forest and flew towards the castle illuminated by lanterns.

"There's the east tower" Rapunzel said pointing to a tower in the distance.

"Do you see any Aurors?" I asked. as I steered Buckbeak towards the tower. "No" Jack said looking around. "That's a good thing. They've probable dropped us off at the Hospital Wing and went to find the dementors" Merida said.

We landed on the tower and got off Buckbeak and ran towards the iron bars that locked Alvin in the tower. "Stand back" Rapunzel said and waved her wand

" _B_ _ombarda!_ " and the door ripped itself of it's hinges making dust and some small stones fly everywhere. When the dust settled Alvin stood in the doorway "That's one way to make an entrance" he said with a chuckle.

"Now haw do we get out of here?" Alvin asked as I showed Buckbeak to Alvin. Alvin's eyes widened "This might be a bad to mention this but never took Care of Magical Creatures".

"It's alright I'll show you what to do" I said and bowed to Buckbeak. Alvin followed my lead and bowed as well Buckbeak bowed back.

"Hiccup, Buckbeak can't carry all five of us. Jack and I will head back to the Hospital Wing. We'll see you there before the last bell chimes." Rapunzel said.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, to all four of you" Alvin said thanking everyone. Rapunzel and Jack nodded before running into the castle and towards the Hospital Wing.

I got on Buckbeak first, then Merida and finally Alvin we then took off and flew to one of the courtyards, where Merida and I got off Buckbeak.

"Where will you go now?" Merida asked.

"With the dementors and Aurors hunting me I'll stay in my old family house. No one but those I allow are aloud in cane enter." Alvin said

"Don't worry. Dad will hunt down Drago and prove you innocent" I said making him smile.

"I know, Valka would be so proud of you Hiccup". And with that said he and Buckbeak took to the sky's and flew out of sight.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

As Alvin flew away the sound of chimes could be heard in the distance. Remembering what Rapunzel said about returning to the Hospital Wing before the last bell chimes. "Hiccup, We have to go" pulling him towards the Hospital Wing.

We ran as fast as we could as each bell chime sounded, we made it to the closed doors of the hospital where Jack and Rapunzel stood in front of.

"It's about time" Jack said

"Is Alvin gone?" Rapunzel asked

"Yes he left with Buckbeak for his old family house he'll be safe there" Hiccup said

"Where's Fauna?"I asked making sure the Mediwitch wouldn't see us.

"She left a few minutes before we arrived, Rapunzel and I hid behind a statue until she was gone." Jack said grabbing the door handles and opened the door.

We arrived just in time to see our other selves disappear. "That was close" Hiccup said walking towards his bed.

"I could really use a dreamless sleep potion right about now" I said as I crawled into bed and laid my head down.

the door opened again and Fauna came in "Children, visiting hours are over now" she said. Jack and Rapunzel nodded and left with her leaving Hiccup and I alone for us to sleep.

The next morning We were all given a clean bill of health and allowed to go back to class. The news of Alvin's disappearance had already spread and Sergeant Calhoun was furious about it.

"How did he get out. I knew I should've posted guards. If it wasn't for the dementors Alvin would've been at the Ministry by now" she ranted while her squad stood behind her. I waved to Phoebus who waved back quickly so that his superior wouldn't see him.

"Calhoun" Stoick said stopping her "Forget about Alvin for now. Are the dementors gone?

"Yes sir, all the dementors have been removed and are now back at Azkaban." she said

"Good, then take your squad back to the Ministry. I'll write Shrek and the Minister a letter explaining everything" he said and Calhoun nodded and left with her squad. Once they were gone Gobber turned to us.

"All right you two where did Alvin go? Last I heard he was being held prisoner up in the east tower."

"Back to his family home" I said making both men nod.

"But how did he leave?" Gobber asked

"Buckbeak gave him a lift" Hiccup said with a grin making Gobber laugh and pull Hiccup into a hug.

The end of the year came and soon all of us were back on the train. "Did it make any difference?" I asked looking out the window. "I mean Drago escaped, and Alvin is still being hunted"

"We made all the difference in the world Merida" Rapunzel said

"We uncovered the truth, and saved an innocent man from a terrible fate" Hiccup said.

As the train came to a stop at the station Jack spoke "Let's try to see each other over summer break."

"The Quidditch World Cup is coming up, The Ministry holds a lottery each year, and the winner gets all sorts of prizes, even tickets to the World Cup" Hiccup said.

"That would be so cool" I said

"I'll have to ask my mother first" Rapunzel said as we grabbed our stuff and left the train.

"See you next year" I said before running up to my dad who was being tackled by my three brothers as they told him all about their first year at Hogwarts. Grandma sat on a bench laughing as Hubert pulled my dads mustache.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Cap short for Captain of the Guard from Tangled.**

 **Sergeant Calhoun** **,** **Markowski,** **and Kohut are from Wreck-it Ralph**


End file.
